Bella the Dragon Keeper
by TheGoldenWritersApprentice
Summary: 17 year old Isabella Swan is really 22 year old Bella Fenwick, Benjy Fenwick's sister. Her best friend is Charlie Weasley and she works with him and the dragon's in Romania. What will she do when the Cullen's find out that she's actually a Witch? What about the fast approaching War?
1. Preface

**Preface:**

"Edward?" my love's soft voice floated down to me.

"Yes love?" I answered giving her a quick kiss.

"I'm gonna be away for a while." She said gently.

"What? Why, what's wrong? Have I done something?" I asked panicking; my love was going to leave, as if she read my mind Bella said sweetly,

"I'm not leaving. I got a call from my friends and need to go help him for a bit."

"But-but." I stuttered.

"Bella you're not going anywhere because I can't see your future." My sister said as she skipped down the stairs.

"Yes I am Alice. You can't stop me from visit my friend." With that Bella stormed from the house and we heard a soft pop. Running outside at vampire speed I looked for Bella but couldn't see her anywhere.

"BELLA!" I shouted. Where was she, she was right here then disappeared as if into thin air.

**I know this is short and I apologise, I do hope to make chapters longer in the future, this is just a preface though.**


	2. Chapter one

**Okay so this is the first real chapter of Bella the Dragon Keeper, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter; that belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.**

**I do not own Twilight either that belongs to the alright Stephanie Meyer.**

Casting the Cullen household a fond look I apparated to Romania, there I appeared on the edges of the Dragon Centre. Walking toward the main entrance where a guard stood on duty.

"Excuse me." I said as I tried to walk passed.

"And just where do you think you're going miss?" he questioned.

"I am here on personal matters in regard to Mr Weasley." After arguing with the guard for a few minutes I spotted Charlie. Twenty-two year old Charlie Weasley had long shoulder length red hair, he wore an oversized, grey beanie hat that hung loosely from the back of his head, goodness knows how he managed to keep it from being burned to a crisp, and he wore a white vest top with a pair of brown cargo shorts that ended just above his knee, on his feet he wore simple sandals. Round his neck was a polished Dragon-tooth necklace, personally I thought it was gorgeous. In the top of his left ear he had two black plug spike muggle earrings and in his right ear on the earlobe he had a diamond stud and a blue ear plug spike.

"Charlie!" he looked up and ran over announcing to the guard that I was indeed here to see him and to help with some new arrivals. Charlie casually threw his arm round my shoulders and guided over to a new enclosure that hadn't been here last month. Arching my eyebrow at Charlie who grinned and turned to me murmured softly, "We found 4 of them, none related and being mistreated over in Germany. Two males and two female, young…Portuguese Long-Snouts!" he exclaimed.

"I thought those were extinct?" I gasped excitedly; if Charlie wasn't fooling around he could bring an entire species of Dragon back. Oh think, is this why he called me here?

"We need your medical advice on them as well as an extra pair of hands. Willing to help?" Charlie asked.

"Willing? If you hadn't called and I found out through other means I would fucking burn you to a crisp faster than a Hungarian Horntail."

Charlie gave a low laugh, "The first one, is in the medical room, come one lets go." He grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the room acting like a kid on Christmas day. Rolling my eyes I pulled him to a stop and pulled my wand from hair, changing my clothes from jeans and a blouse to a white tank top and a pair of brown shorts that stopped mid-thigh, re-doing my hair into a ponytail, using my wand I changed myself back to normal, I was very tanned, with black hair not brown, my eyes were blue and I was slightly taller, after all I am 22 years old, slipping my wand in my pocket I carried on walking.

Entering the examination room I saw the Dragon, he was a deep red with small black spikes along his back, his snout as in the name was longer than the average Dragon. Sweeping my eyes over the him I noted that he was breathing slightly to fast and made odd little groans, he also had some nasty looking cuts on his hind, he was placed on the table obviously half-asleep which meant they had partially sedated him.

Walking over to his face so he could see me I gently placed my hand on his long-snout and gave it an affectionate rub, he gave another growl but this was much softer. "Does he have a name?" I asked watching the drowsy Dragon.

"Yeah, his name is Dan."

"Alright unless you are here in case the sedative wears off, this should be Charlie, Thomas and Dean get out." I said dryly. Taking a fire-proof stethoscope I listened to Dan's heart, it was racing slightly but his lungs were clear and producing fire, this was good.

Taking a torch I gently prised his eyelids opened and checked his pupils, all clear. Making sure his teeth were good and that his wings and other extremities flexed properly I moved onto his hind end. Dan's tail started to flick which meant he was coming out of his drowsy state, deciding it was safer to move quicker than to give him more anaesthetic, I looked over the wounds, some of them were deep gashes but a few were scratches.

Taking some antiseptic that I brewed in my spare time, Groundsel, Adders Tongue, Shallot, Winters Tongue and Gallieta crushed into a paste and heated slightly, it was very strong only to be used in Dragons. Gently packing the paste into the deeper wounds and smearing it lightly over the scratches twice a day would soon heal them. There was nothing I could do about the holes in his wings though.

"Alright this baby is ready." I said after washing my hands, giving Dan a soft stroke of the snout they moved him off to his new home. Cleaning the table and making sure everything was ready I waited for the next Dragon.

I repeated the process, having to remove one of his teeth due to the fact it had rotted, cleaning the gum I made sure he would be comfortable and let them take Corbie away.

Bringing the girl I checked her over she was in the best condition, only a few scratches and some chains I needed to remove from her neck. Noticing she quite big for a girl that wasn't fed much I did a quick check over, "Charlie come here." I said softly, guiding his hand to her stomach he could feel the beginnings of an egg. Grinning at each other widely, I told them to take Nell back and let me complete an examination on Tess before helping move a Horntail.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ah you bitch!" I exclaimed as the Horntail sent a blast of fire toward me, the boys distracted her whilst I got in the large pen with Charlie, they needed this one for the Tri-Wizard Tournament taking place at Hogwarts. Grasping the other end of cold metal chain with Charlie at the other end we swung it up and round the female's neck. "Now boys!" I shouted fiercely.

Once she was facing the other way we shot stunning spells toward her, with fifteen of us doing it she ended up stock-still. Using all of us to levitate her into a metal cage, I stepped forward with a sleeping draught, injecting the potion into her neck, once we were sure we removed the stunning spell. "Right come on lock her up, she's the last one."

The boys would get them to Hogwarts and I would arrive a little later after making sure the rest of the Dragons at the centre were okay.

_I wonder if the Cullen's miss me?_

Deciding reminiscing would do no good now I got on with the other Dragons once some other boys returned I apparated to the Hogwarts gates, nodding to Snape as I passed who acknowledged me with no more than a slight nod. Entering the Forbidden Forest I walked on a trail until I heard screeching, so Miss Horntail had awoken, rushing to help the boys with the _very_ angry Dragon I grinned, I love my life.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Me and Charlie had stayed to watch the first task in case the Dragons got out of hand and boy did the Horntail, she got off her chain, ruined part of the stand and destroyed some of the roof on a tower. Still Potter had gotten the Golden Egg and we had managed to put the Horntail back to sleep as we transported her back to the forest. Half way there though she woke up and was understandably upset, breathing a mass of fire she caught my arm slightly. Cursing all the way back I left the boys to get them home whilst I sorted my arm out. It no longer hurt and it wouldn't blister but it was still an angry red. Shaking my head I decided it was time to go back to America.

**Short and crap I know review and tell me what you think xx**


	3. Chapter Two

**I am SO sorry about how long it has taken me to put this piddly little chapter but for all my reviews I am going to try desperately hard in amongst all my homework to get third chapter put up much quicker than this one, once again I am sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Anything recognised is owned by J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer**

Deciding to apparate back to Romania before going back to America and check on my little babies, well the Portuguese Long-Snouts, making sure that they were recovering and rubbing some cream into their wounds, they were surprisingly calm about it, they simply flicked their tails like a cat would.

I made sure the others were okay and gave Norbert - the Norwegian Ridgeback Charlie brought here from Hagrid's care – some dinner. I didn't realise how long I'd been sorting out the other Dragons as Charlie and the boys had already brought back the four female Dragons and put them back where they belong.

"That's a nasty burn you got there Bell's." He commented looking at the large red mark on my upper arm.

"Nah, it's okay, I've had worse. I'm going back to America and won't be back for a while. I have been here two weeks already, Edward's probably going crazy." I said as I eyed his necklace longingly, I prepared myself to apparated back to Washington.

"Wait Bella, here." He took the necklace off and passed it to me, "I know you want it, so keep it. Bye Bella, tell Edward I said to keep his paws off of my girl." He gave me a cheeky wink and kissed my temple. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek, donning my new necklace I gave him one last wave before I apparated.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Landing in the backyard of the Cullen's household I changed my appearance back to that of Bella Swan before starting to run toward the door, but I didn't get very far because I was soon surrounded by snarling Vampires.

"Bella." Edward sighed softly and engulfed me in a hug; wrapping my arms round his waist I buried my face in his marble neck. His arm brushed my burn and I hissed. Edward jumped back whilst I gingerly pressed my fingers against the angry red blotch.

"Come inside Bella we should probably take a look at that." Carlisle said softly taking my arm to guide me inside. I wriggled out of his grip and shook my head, entering the house I went for the trunk I kept in the cupboard here should I need it. Taking some burn salve I rubbed it onto the burn grabbed some bandages, after all I really didn't fancy revealing who and what I am. Grabbing a vial of Pain Relief I swallowed it, grimacing slightly at the taste.

"I think an explanation is in order." Jasper said suspiciously.

"Yes I think that best." I answered. "What do you want to know first?"

"Where did you go?" Asked Esme.

"I went to Romania." I said quietly.

"Why?" asked Jasper never relaxing his tense posture.

"To help my friend Charlie Weasley." Edward, who was beside me froze, clearly he didn't like the thought of me being alone with a man he'd never met, overreaction much?

"And who is this boy?" asked Carlisle whilst observing Edward carefully. Turning my head I watched Edward's hard expression harden only further when I answered "A close friend who I have known since I was 7."

"What's he like?" asked Alice excitedly. Extracting my purse from my pocket I pulled out a photo of me and Charlie. "He's cute, for a human that is." Said Rosalie, "Who's that next to him?"

I stopped myself before I said me, quick think of a name, "That's my friend, Minerva. She's Charlie's older brother's ex-girlfriend."

"Where was that taken?" Asked Jasper, as he extracted the photo from his wife's hands, studying it curiously, "Romania." I replied. Alice shrugged and dragged him, Rosalie and Emmett shopping. Carlisle and Esme left the room headed up to their room. Finally it was just me and Edward left in the room.

"Why did you really leave?" Edward asked quietly.

I snapped my head to meet Edward's eyes, I searched them silently, was it that he didn't believe my answer? I had always been really rather good at reading people but Edward's face was an impenetrable mask, "Like I said earlier, I went to visit Charlie in Romania."

"You seemingly disappeared into thin air Bella. That's not possible." He said bemusedly. I cocked an eyebrow at him, he couldn't know about the Wizarding world, not now, not ever. I searched his face again before declaring, "I don't know what you're playing at Edward, I told you I was going to see and friend and you dropped me off at the airport. Is it possible for a Vampire to lose its memory?" Focusing on a compelling spell silently to make him believe what I said.

"I was just joking love." Said Edward softly, kissing my forehead. I let out a silent sigh of relief and relaxed next to Edward to watch T.V.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(One Week Later)

A letter had come from Charlie the other day, he was planning a visit to Forks, and he said he was going to stay in a hotel in Port Angeles, so he was close by. Today I was planning on telling Edward and his family that they would be allowed to meet Charlie in person.

Charlie Swan had already left so I climbed in to my rusted truck and began the drive to the Cullens. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to play a bit of music my favourite muggle song came on: '_Earthquake_' by Labrinth.

By time the song had finished I had arrived at the large white house that belonged to the Cullens. Turning the engine off I climbed out and all but skipped to the door where Edward was waiting for me. He kissed me gently and I smiled.

"What's got you in such a good mood love?" he questioned.

"I got a letter from Charlie. He's coming to visit; he will be staying in Port Angeles in the hotel. He's going to be here for a month." I squealed out excitedly. I noted sadly that Edward's face dropped and darkened dramatically at the mention of my best friend. I was slightly hurt that he didn't want to meet Charlie. "What is it?" I asked crestfallen.

Edward seemed to snap out of his brooding and immediately plastered a fake smile on his face, "Nothing love, just Emmett again." I raised my eyebrow knowing he was lying but decided to say nothing. "Do you want to go to our meadow?" he said putting a curios amount of emphasis on the word '_our'_. Climbing onto his back, Edward took off through the forest at amazing speed but it did nothing to compare with the rush I got from riding on my Firebolt or working with the Dragons. Within a minute we were at the meadow, I slipped from his back and landed on the ground with a barely perceptible thud.

The Meadow was a beautiful place it had to be said; lush green grass coated a rounded area surrounded by thick trees in varying shades of green, many flowers in a mixture of colours bloomed in the grass and when I asked Edward what they were he knew all except 3 of which I recognised to be, Devil's Snare growing close to the trees, the vines winding around the trunk and throughout the branches. Dittany which is used in the potion for healing and preventing scarring, it grew throughout the meadow in little clusters of pale blue flowers that had the same structure as muggle buttercups. Felix used in Felix Felicis was also growing in the meadow, it was a curious pink colour that gave off no smell, it also grew in clusters close to the Dittany flowers.

When Edward had left the year before I was devastated and determined to find the meadow again when I did, I took some Felix and Dittany to plant in one of the three magic green-houses I own in America. Not only do I grow Felix and Dittany but I also grow; Wolfsbane, Gillyweed, Puffapod, Mandrakes, Flitter Bloom, Fanged Geranium – I have lost count how many times I've been bitten- Leaping Toad Stall and some wand wood trees, so Oak, Elm, Maple and Willow were the few I grow. I grew and harvested from around the world many potions ingredients and since then I supplied the boys in Romania with various balms, antiseptics, nutrition supplements and healing potions both for themselves and for the dragons.

Once me and Alice had rescued Edward…

"Bella? Bella!" I heard voice float near me. Shaking my head clear I looked next to me to see Edward, "Are you alright love? You blanked out a couple of minutes there."

"I'm fine Edward. Just daydreaming." Edward was extremely overprotective sometimes.

"Me and you need to discuss some things for the wedding."

**Once again sorry and I apologise to about how short this is.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did Edward wouldn't be sparkly and Draco Malfoy would never leave my room.**

Edward had wanted to talk about various things like guests and seating arrangements and to be honest I could not give a shit the way people were laid out and who was coming to watch me pretend to fall down the aisle, all I wanted was to marry Edward.

He drove me back to Charlie Swan's place about 7pm and he was peeved to see my handsome, wait handsome? What was I thinking he's my best friend, Charlie Weasley was stood there. I let out a squeal and rushed from the car into Charlie's open arms, "Well that was certainly the best 'hello' I have ever received. And the best hug."

"Your mother would be horrified to find out you like my hugs better than hers. What are you doing here early, wait don't bother." I giggled out and hugged him again. There was a cough from behind me and I remembered Edward was stood there, grabbing Charlie's hand I dragged him over to Edward, "Charlie this is Edward Cullen, my fiancé, Edward this is Charlie Weasley, my best friend." Edward's face tightened and he grasped Charlie's hand in a slightly-too-firm handshake.

Charlie grinned broadly and said jokingly, "You better be keeping you paws off Bella until your wedding night mate otherwise there will be trouble." Edward stiffened even more and there was a slightly awkward pause before Edward's phone rang, he answered and there was a harsh 'fine' before he slammed the phone shut.

"Apparently Alice has already arranged for you and Charlie to sleep round." Taking note of his cold tone I decided it was better not to say anything. We climbed into the car; I decided from Edward's tense frame that it was better to sit with him instead of with Charlie in the back. Looking in the mirror I noted Charlie looked slightly hurt I decided not to sit with him and I tried not to feel bad when I looked to Edward who had also noted Charlie face and looked quite smug. _Men_, I thought always jealous of each other, though I didn't think Charlie was jealous of Edward that thought was kind of depressing actually, that I wasn't good enough for Charlie. Woah. Woah. Woah, wait slow down and rewind, did I actually just think that?

Shaking my head to clear it I saw Edward give me a strange look, I gave what I hoped was a convincing smile and relaxed when he smiled his crooked smile back. Feeling a buzz in my pocket I realised I had a text, pulling my phone from my pocket with only minor difficulty I saw that it said from, _my favourite ginger_. I had bought Charlie a phone because it was easier than using owl post and it was quicker.

Unlocking my phone the message read,

_What's up Bells? U seem down anything U wanna tell me bout? Xx_

I replied, _Nothing's wrong Charlie. But remember the Cullens don't know anything bout the wizarding world, so don't make them anymore suspicious xox_

Charlie: _Kay Bells._ _Te iubesc fata mea_**(1)**_ ;) xoxoxox_

_*Rolls eyes* love ya 2 xxx, _I replied, shutting my phone I looked up and was surprised to see we were at the house. Edward was waiting next to me holding the door open, I climbed out the car and interlocked mine and Edward's fingers, from the reflection in the window of the house I saw Charlie's face fall, I turned round and he plastered a fake grin on his face, my forehead wrinkled but I decided not to read into it too far.

"Charlie, this is where Edward and his family live." I murmured.

"Nice house mate!" he exclaimed. Charlie had quite a distant look in his eyes and I realised it was because he was thinking about his home, 'The Burrow'.

"Better than yours I reckon." Edward muttered clearly meaning for only him to hear it. I felt myself frown but said nothing. Walking alongside Edward up the stairs and through the doors to the living room here the family was assembled, they looked confused.

"I thought you said Bella's friend was here Alice?" Said Esme. I turned round and noticed that Charlie was no longer behind me and my fiancée. I let go of Edward's hand and walked back outside, there I found Charlie sat on the steps.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked him as I sat beside his lean frame.

"It's nothing Bells, don't worry." He gave a weak smile.

"Well it's gotta be something. Come on tell me." I nudged his shoulder.

"It's nothing Bella," I flinched at his cold tone, Charlie never spoke like that, he turned to look at me and his face softened, "Just something I need to sort out by myself." He said it so quietly it was almost a whisper. I gave him a soft smile and hugged him gently before grasping his hand and pulling him to his feet, and then I dragged him inside the house.

Charlie followed willingly, never letting go of my hand, when we entered the living room I noticed Edward and Alice's eyes zone in on out intertwined fingers. Casually slipping my hand from his I moved slightly away from Charlie.

"Guys this is Charlie Weasley. My best friend." I said addressing the Cullen's.

"Charlie, that's Carlisle and Esme, the parental figures. Rosalie and Emmett," Charlie who was stood close to Rosalie grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles like a real gentleman, "Alice and Jasper." I finished.

"How old are you Charlie?" Esme asked politely.

"I'm 17." He said, I had advised him before he arrived that Cullen's thought he was my age.

"Where are you from?" Said Carlisle a hint of curiosity burning in his eyes.

"I was born and raised in England but I moved to Romania." Carlisle's eyes lit up, he was also from England.

"How did you meet our Bella?" Alice asked, putting emphasis on 'our'.

"Me and Bella went to boarding school together in England until we finished last year and moved away. We've kept in touch though."

"You said you'd lived in America all your life love." Said Edward bemused.

"Technically I do live in America but I went to school in England." I answered. Please believe me I kept thinking, really I lived in England. Edward looked surprised at the recent revelation but didn't say anything, Carlisle looked fit to burst with the amount of questions he had about England.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Esme.

"Actually yeah I do. I have 5 brothers and a sister. Bill is the oldest, he's 19, then it's me, then Percy who is 16, Fred and George next at 15, Ronald is 12 and then Ginny my little sister is 11." Charlie said rather pleased that he had managed to shock 7 vampires into silence.

"And uh, what do your parents do for a living?" asked Edward.

"Dad's a business man and mum's a stay at home wife. Though she writes in her spare time and has some published children's books. Like Benny's Magic Boots, she has a flare for fantasy."

"I've never heard of it." Said Alice snootily.

"Hmm, well it's a big hit over in England. I can assure you of that." Replied Charlie with a slight edge to his voice.

"Right well, I think Charlie and Bella need something to eat and to get some rest." Me and Charlie nodded and followed Esme into the kitchen where she cooked us some pizza, once we had finished eating, I left for Edward's bedroom and Alice showed Charlie to a guest room.

Once I had brushed my teeth and changed into my pyjama's I crawled into the bed Edward had bought for me, I felt the bed dip and rolled over and cuddled with my fiancé whilst he hummed his lullaby for me.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know :D (1) **_Te iubesc fata mea _**Means 'Love ya my girl' in Romanian.**


	5. Chapter Four

**I apologise for how long it has taken me to upload this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable.**

Feeling the suns light on my face I screwed up my nose and rolled over, pushing myself up I stretched and looked about Edward's room, I noticed a note on the other pillow and grasped it. Edward's graceful handwriting told me that he and the family had had to go on a hunting trip due the fact Charlie smelt nearly as good as me. Witch and Wizarding blood that was.

Giving a loud yawn I got out of the bed and walked to the guest room and opened the door silently. Charlie was laid in the bed, snoring, duvet hanging over his hips threatening to expose his manhood, because Charlie being the idiot he is, slept naked. Always! His toned chest and abs had the occasional scar but was otherwise perfectly smooth; his ginger hair ruffled by sleep, his eyelids flickered sometimes but otherwise he out cold.

I let an easy grin slip onto my face as I watched him sleep; backing out of the room I shut the door silently and padded bare foot downstairs to make breakfast. I decided that we would have bacon, sausages, egg, beans and toast. Listening to the sizzle of bacon filled the deafening silence of the house; I heard footsteps on the stairs and turned only the turn back and try not to laugh.

"What?" Came the sleepy voice of Charlie.

"You forgot to put underwear on." I laughed. I heard him come closer.

"What you don't like it when I'm naked? And here I thought I was quite a yummy looking guy." He sounded offended but I knew he was only joking. I felt Charlie come even closer and wrapped his arms round my waist from behind he got closer until his chest was pressed up against my back and his … was against my arse.

I blushed beetroot red and murmured quietly, "Go put some underwear on Charlie breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes." I heard him sigh and felt his arms slip off of me as he walked away. When he came down 5 minutes later he was fully clothed and was clearly in a bad mood. Breakfast held no conversation only the scrape of knives and forks on plates.

Charlie stood from the table and left the room not saying a word. Great so now he was ignoring me, I knew he was only joking earlier but I'm engaged I can't do that sort of thing anymore. Charlie and I were…are close friends and we flirt with each other like there is no tomorrow but that has to stop now.

I thought back to 4th year when Charlie and I, well, best not travel down that path. I let out a sigh and turned to the T.V for comfort, Titanic was on so I watched that by the end I was crying, giving one last sniff I wiped away my tears and found some repeats of Russell Howard's Good News, and Charlie was probably sulking or reading one of his books.

Eventually I got bored of sitting around seeing as I had tuned out the T.V long ago, maybe Charlie would have calmed by now and would be willing to go out and do something with me.

"Charlie?" I called up the stairs, I received no answer. I tried again but got the same response. I walked up the stairs to the room where Charlie was staying, I knocked, no answer. I opened the door and poked my head in; Charlie was sprawled on the bed with the iPod I bought him. I sat on the edge of the bed and leant over him so my face was close to his, noses almost brushing, using my hands I gently pulled out the earphones, Charlie's chocolate eyes opened and met my own; we stared at each other for a moment, unconsciously getting closer, "Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." He murmured back, I pulled away from him and sat back, allowing Charlie to sit up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me. Now?"

"Uh. Yeah, sure. Sounds good. So what mushy, girly film are you planning on torturing me with?" He gave a lopsided grin.

"Let's go find out what's on then I will decide." I grinned back. I pulled him up out of the bed and we walked downstairs, chatting randomly about how we needed to pay the Weasley's a visit soon. Hearing the clearing of a throat I looked down to see Edward stood at the bottom of the stairs glaring at Charlie.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked angrily, eyes black as pitch.

"We were going to see a movie in Port Angeles. Are you okay Edward? You're eyes are black." Perhaps he hadn't hunted enough.

"I'm fine." He hissed at me, never stopping his murderous glaring at Charlie.

"I don't think we are seeing a movie today Bell's." Charlie muttered in my ear.

I shot him an incredulous look, "No shit Sherlock." I said sarcastically. I turned to Edward, "Where are the others?"

"Carlisle and Emmett are still hunting. Esme, Alice and Rosalie have gone shopping and Jasper decided to spend some time with Peter and Charlotte."

"Oh." I said, _smart reply Bella_ I thought to myself. There was an awkward pause.

"Well." Charlie cleared his throat, "I am gonna go out for some air. Wanna join me Bells?"

"Yeah sounds good. See you in a bit Edward." I said and kissed him gently before walking out the door with Charlie.

We left the house and wondered through the words in a companionable silence until we reached a gorgeous waterfall. "Wow. It's gorgeous." I breathed.

"Not as gorgeous as you." Charlie whispered in my ear. I turned to see his face inches from my own. I felt my heart race in my chest as my eyes flickered down to his lips, I felt myself leaning closer, my eyes slipped shut as I let my lips press against his own.

**I apologise for the poor length of this chapter but I have been really busy lately, as always drop a review and tell me what you think xxx**


	6. Chapter Five

**Okay everyone sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I have had a serious case of writers block. Chapter 6 should be up soon and not long after that chapter 7 shall follow, I hope…**

**Disclaimer: own nothing recognisable.**

Charlie's lips were soft yet firm and tasted faintly of chocolate, my hand moved of their own accord to bury in his soft hair. Charlie's arms wrapped round my waist, his lips tasted amazing and I had never felt this kind of passion with Edward before. Edward!

Putting my hands on his shoulders I pushed Charlie back. He looked shocked, "Why did you do that?" I whispered. Charlie opened his mouth as if to say something but he shut it a moment later and shook his head. "I'm engaged, Charlie! I'm engaged." The last part came out as a whisper.

"Why is this always about you Bella?" Charlie said exclaimed.

"What? What do you mean always about me?" I hurled back.

"Ever since what happened in fourth year-"

"Don't you dare speak about that!" I shouted.

"You don't even ask me about how I feel about this anymore! It is driving me insane! What am I to you? I am not just some puppet you can string along and play with when you feel like it Bella!" Charlie voice rose in anger as he answered.

"I know that Charlie!" I screamed back.

"Do you really Bella? To you it's about what will happen when your fiancée finds out, don't care about how I feel or how this will affect our friendship, how it will bring it crashing to a new low after that night-" Charlie's rant was cut short for I had grabbed his collar and mashed my lips to his. Realisation hit me hard as I kissed Charlie a second time; I was in love with him.

I pulled back and whispered, "I love you Charlie. But you and I both know that this cannot work out. The Cullen's will flip there lid and I could do nothing to stop them from killing you."

"I love you to Bella." Charlie whispered back. "We could find some way to make this work. We could run away, go back home. They would never find us."

"I can't Charlie," I murmured as tears gathered in my eyes, "I love you I really do but I love Edward as well. I couldn't just leave him after I agreed to marry him." Charlie wiped away the tears that I hadn't realised fell and gave me a gentle peck on the lips before taking my hand and pulling me back toward the house.

Some point during our walk we had let go of each other's hands as we walked in silence. We arrived back at the house in time to hear Carlisle say to Edward that they needed to be careful; Edward had almost given away their secret. Obviously no one had noticed they were back, so before Carlisle could say more on the subject I opened the door and shouted out cheerfully "We're back!"

"Hi love." Said Edward. I pressed a kiss to his lips and grinned at him, faking how I feel was so much easier than acting how I really felt at this moment in time. I was confused between my feelings for Edward and Charlie. I was angry at Charlie for putting me in this situation. I was angry at myself for us in this situation.

"Hey Edward." I grinned back.

"Love, the Denali's are coming over for the week, they should be here in a couple of minutes." Said Edward quietly.

"Okay. It will be nice to finally meet some of your friends." Edward smiled a dazzling smile, clearly pleased at my reaction.

"Right. Well um… I'm going to go get my stuff, I need to be getting to the hotel and checking in." said Charlie awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh no, dear. You don't need to do that." Esme's soft voice answered.

"I don't want t-to intrude, and as Bella said, you have friend's coming round." Charlie stuttered out. He quickly spun on his heal and raced upstairs; packing the few things he had removed his back in his 2 day stay at the Cullen's. Within minutes Charlie was back downstairs, "Thank you so much for your hospitality. It was a pleasure to meet you Edward. And the rest of you." Said Charlie holding his hand out for a handshake, Edward obliged with a slightly too firm grip. He shook hands with Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett and kissed the hands of Rosalie, Alice and Esme. He quickly kissed my cheek before heading out the door.

I raised an eyebrow at Charlie's peculiar behaviour but then thought back to our kiss and chalked it up that he didn't want Edward and his family to find out.

"Right gentleman he is." Smirked Rosalie.

"I know. A man rarely ever kisses a woman's hand these days, let alone someone so young." Esme added.

"Charlie was raised like that. Him and his brother's even Ron who is 14, are old fashioned gentleman when greeting a woman." I countered. Charlie was always such a gentleman and would always be, I though back to our kiss, and he was so gentle never taking it further than I wanted. I blushed as I thought of it.

"I thought Ron was 12?" Questioned Edward.

I blinked, crap; Charlie had told them a lie, "That's what I said." Edward and the family looked confused but let it go. There was a knock at the door, and Alice danced over to the door.

"Hi!" she squealed. Ah. So the Denali's were here. Alice lead in 5 gorgeous vampires, the one who had a slight strawberry blonde tint to her hair rushed forward and hugged Edward, I felt myself frown slightly but quickly plastered a smile on my face when I realised.

"Hi Tanya." Said Edward when the pulled back from the hug eyeing her slightly longingly, my eyes narrowed but I decided not to think on still reeling from my kiss with Charlie.

A woman with blonde hair as straight as corn silk hugged him next, "Hello Kate." Said Edward dreamily. I scowled but forced another smile onto my face, _think about Charlie _my conscience supplied and I my smile became less forced and more genuine.

The next blonde rushed forward and hugged him, "Hello Irina." the female pulled back and grinned. A black haired woman stepped up next and kissed his cheek. "Carmen. Eleazar." He kissed that dark haired woman's cheek and nodded to the dark haired man behind the Carmen. "Everyone I would like to introduce you to my fiancée Bella."

**Please tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always helpful and I do care about what you guys think, so review please XD**


	7. Chapter Six

**Hey guys, so this is Chapter six. Let me know what you think in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, all credit goes to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**

5 pairs of curious eyes turned to me and I noted mentally that Tanya, Kate and Irina appeared to be slightly jealous, but I brushed it off, after all who wouldn't want to be in my place.

"Hi." I said softly, continuing my image of Isabella Swan shy and quiet instead Bella Fenwick out going and loud as they come. They all replied with their hellos. I found out that Carmen and Eleazar were mates and were married.

I had gotten food not long after they had arrived and now wanted return to the privacy of a room so I could think about my kiss with Charlie and how this would affect everything. "Goodnight Edward." I said a kissed him gently.

He looked confused, "You're going to bed?"

"I'm sorry Edward. But I got to get some sleep me and Charlie are going out for the day tomorrow." Edward scowled at the mention of his name but nodded and gave me another kiss. Okay so the going out with Charlie wasn't a total lie, I was going out just not with Charlie. I was heading back to England tomorrow to have a chat with Professor McGonagall before coming back to America and trying to talk to Charlie. I quickly grabbed my phone and text Charlie…

_Meet me at Charlie Swan's house. We need to talk._

A few minutes later I got a reply.

_Okay. When? X_

I sighed in relief at the kiss so he wasn't completely upset with me. _How bout 3 tomorrow? I got a meeting with McGonagall xx_

_Bout what? Xx _Charlie texted back.

_Just to catch up. She my favourite Prof and I need to talk to her about some stuff. Night xx_

_Night xx_

I sighed and locked my phone before dropping onto the bed. Laying back I thought about our kiss now that I had time. It was the best kiss I ever had, like fourth…. _Don't go there Bella _I thought to myself. Point was I felt a spark that I had never felt with Edward; oh this wasn't going to end well at all. I loved Edward and I loved Charlie. Question was who did I love more? My head says Edward, yet my heart says Charlie, I groaned covering my face I decided to sleep now and talk to my old Professor about tomorrow.

**NEXT DAY**

I got up early, took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed and flitted downstairs for breakfast before apparating to England to talk with Professor McGonagall. Deciding to text Charlie before I left, I grabbed my phone…

_Heading to England see ya at 3 xx_

_Okay xx_

"Hello Bella." Said a voice behind me, I jumped and dropped my phone on the counter.

"Jeez. Hello Carmen." I said politely.

"Where you heading?" she inquired.

"Oh my best friend is in town. He came over from Romania; we're going out for the day." I breathed. She nodded her head and left the room, grabbing my phone from where I dropped it I walked out of the house and into the trees, turning on the spot I apparated into Hogsmeade.

"Bella!" I turned at the voice and saw Rosmerta waving at me; walking up to her I gave her a hug. "How've you been? What brings you to Hogsmeade?" Rosmerta questioned excitedly.

"I've been good, how have you been? I'm here to see Professor McGonagall." I answered. Hugging my friend, Rosmerta was 3 years older than me and Charlie.

"Okay, well when you got the time pop in for a drink and a chat." She grinned.

"Will do." Kissing each other on the cheek, I headed toward the castle and she went back into the three broomsticks. I arrived at the castle shortly after, nodding to Snape as he passed on his way back from the Hospital Wing, no doubt supplying potions, he responded with a curt nod and a slight twitch of his lips. He was a good guy really, and had such a dark sense of humour, of which was one of the few things we had in common. I continued on my way too McGonagall's office. A route myself and some old friends knew off by heart due to the many detentions we had earned. On my walk to her office I changed my clothes to denim shorts, a white tank top and a black cloak around my shoulders and changed my appearance back to my own not Bella Swan's.

By now I had reached the familiar door, giving it a knock I waited for the older woman to voice her approval to my entry. I didn't have to wait long within seconds the door opened and my old professor grinned at me.

"Hey Professor McGonagall." I grinned at her.

"Bella. Please none of the professor nonsense I haven't been your teacher in five years. Call me Minerva." She replied.

"Sure thing, pro…Minerva." That was going to take some getting used to.

"So the Cullen's…" she began. That was the reason I had been in Forks the first place, on a mission to find out whether the Cullen's were aware of the wizarding world.

"Have no idea what so ever." I finished. "I got a call from Charlie Weasley needing help in Romania. So I apparated not far from the house, I came back with a burn and it was gone within a day thanks to some burn salve from Snape. Me and Charlie have been dropping hints. They know nothing." Except from perhaps Jasper I thought to myself.

"Jasper?" Minerva raised her eyebrow, okay, so I may have said that out loud.

"Err. Yes, Jasper's real last name is Whitlock, not Cullen." I answered sheepishly. Rubbing the back of my neck, I should have learnt by now _not_ to keep anything from McGonagall.

"As in _the_ Whitlock's?" inquired Minerva. I just nodded the Whitlock's weren't as dead as Jasper thought, Jasper was born a squib and therefore had no magical abilities but after he ran away to war and later got turned his parents had more children, resulting in, their children and so forth until my friends James and Thomas the twins. James was married with a little boy and Thomas was engaged to be married next winter.

"Yes although he showed no magical abilities and I recently found out he was born a squib. His parents knew of my family. Obviously not my parents, but you get the idea." I babbled out.

McGonagall nodded, "Well now that's done you are free to go." I stood from my chair and hesitated; Minerva looked up at me and cocked her head to the side, much like her animagus form, "Was there something else you wanted to discuss Bella?" Her soft voice coming out with a Scottish lilt.

"Uh y-yeah." I stuttered taking a deep breath I sat myself back in the seat across from my old professor. "You see I am engaged to Edward Cullen." an ear splitting grin formed on Minerva's face.

"I do hope that I would be invited to the wedding?" She questioned.

"Of course I would invite you but thing is. I, I kissed Charlie Weasley. I have feelings for him Pro-Minerva, much stronger feelings than those I have for Edward; I'm not sure what to do. He has feelings for me to but I'm marrying Edward and of course Edward still thinks that I'm…" I trailed off blushing slightly.

"A virgin." McGonagall finished for me.

I nodded, stood and began pacing, "Of which you are well aware that I am not. And I don't know what to do. I need your help." I stopped moving and looked to her for advice; this was what I wanted to talk to her about.

"Well," she began, "I think, that you would be better off choosing Charlie for more than one obvious reason. You have known him longer and know him so much better than any other except perhaps Molly, but that is beside the point. You obviously feel for him and he clearly feels the same way. And after the… incident that happened in Fourth Year, you grew apart but bounced back to each other in record time."

"So you really think I should choose Charlie over Edward?" my voice came out small. McGonagall nodded; gracefully she stood from her chair and walked over to me, I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her, she tensed slightly before putting her arms round me in a hug. "Thanks Professor." I mumbled into her shoulder.

I felt her body shake as she chuckled. "You're welcome. Now I do believe you are meeting Charlie at three and that Rosmerta wants to catch up over a mug of butter beer."

"How do you?" I gasped.

"Know? Me and Rosmerta talk and as for Mr Weasley…" She tapped the side of her nose three times. I rolled my eyes in exasperation at her secrecy said my goodbyes and left her office to have a talk with Rosie after all it was only 1 o'clock.

**I had been toying with the idea with Bella and McGonagall being friends I think I did it well enough. R and R xx**


	8. Chapter Seven

**PLEASE Read! Hey Guys so a lot of you have asked whether Edward and Kate are going to get together and so I have set up a poll on my profile, chose your favourite option and I think you will be surprised what you find in this chapter… I hope.**

**So Chapter 7, two Chapter's in one night…so proud of myself :D**

After my chat with Rosmerta, which consisted of fawning over boys, talking about Charlie, talking about Rosie's boyfriend Mark and more fawning, I apparated back to America, changing my outfit and appearance back to that of Bella Swan, I walked over the road to Charlie Swan's house. I casually let myself back into the house and waited, a few seconds later there was knock on the door. I stepped out of the door and locked it before leading a strangely silent Charlie to the woods.

We walked in silence until we reached a small clearing, then I turned to Charlie. "I-"

But Charlie cut me off, "I really like you Bella. And I want to be with you, so badly. But if you decide to be with Edward, I'll understand." As soon as the words had left Charlie's mouth I flew at him and connected our lips.

"I want to be with you Charlie." I said breathlessly after we had pulled back from our kiss, "I want to be with you but we need to talk about…about the Cullen's and Fourth Year."

"The Cullen's are going to be beyond pissed we know that but we will find a way to make it work around them and their mood swings." He whispered still holding my waist.

"But we will never make it work if we don't talk about what happened that year." I murmured back. Charlie swallowed but nodded.

"We never should have let that happen. I should never let that happen, it was my fault." His voice was hoarse as he talked.

"It wasn't your fault Charlie. Never your fault. I wouldn't have been crying in the first place if it wasn't Voldemort and his followers. They killed them Charlie. Killed mum and dad, Benjy and Marcus, my aunts, uncles and cousins. I was and still am the last remaining Fenwick. You were just offering me a shoulder to cry on." I answered.

"But I shouldn't have kissed you." He whispered.

"And I shouldn't have kissed you. But don't pretend you weren't hurting too; after all they had gotten Gideon and Fabian the same night. We were offering each other comfort and we let it go too far, it's both our faults not just mine and not just yours."

"We should have at least used protection yet we didn't and look how that ended up a month later. You in the Hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey telling you that you were pregnant and then shouting at you for being so ignorant and stupid. Both of us losing house points to the disappointed stares of the matron, our head of house and the head teacher." he said slightly louder.

"I was known in school as a slut, nothing more than a disgrace to my dead family's name. But I got an abortion and after that year no one spoke of it anymore." I replied.

"It still happened." His voice returning to a whisper.

"Yes it did, but it's in the past everyone has moved on but us and it is time to do so." He nodded at my answer and we kissed it was a sweet kiss. Flashing a grin at him I said, "We should go, you got to get to your hotel and I have to get to the Cullen's.

He nodded and pressed a kiss to my lips before he left, I stayed standing in front of the door to Charlie Swan's house for a few minutes. I heaved a sigh before climbing in my truck to go to the Cullen's house. Letting the radio play quietly in the background, were me and Charlie together now? How was I going to break it to Edward that I didn't want to be with him anymore?

I had arrived at the house by now and was still in my inner musings before shaking myself out of it and entering the large white house. It was oddly quiet and that's when I realised no one was home, they must be hunting, deciding to go straight to bed I pulled myself up the stairs to Edward's room.

I heard moaning and what distinctly sounded like Tanya I crept across the hall to Edward's room. The door was open slightly so I pushed open a bit more and found Tanya, Kate and Irina getting it on with Edward. I held back a gasp and forced myself away from the door, out of the house and into the woods. This sealed my decision, I was definitely choosing Charlie.

I walked with my head down and not looking where I was going until I walked into something hard. Jasper. I tilted my head back to look at him clearly in the dim light. "What are you doing out here Bella?" His southern accent coming out.

"Trying to get away from the house and the horrors within." I muttered without thinking. His forehead creased in confusion and I sighed before answering the unspoken question. "Edward is having sex with Tanya, Kate and Irina."

A look of realisation flashed across Jasper's face; silently he grabbed my wrist and led me in a different direction to the one I was heading. Once we walked what felt like hours he let go. "Had to move out of hearing distance of the others." He murmured quietly. I nodded.

"So Edward was having sex with those three sluts huh?" He asked turning golden eyes my way.

"Yeah, he is such a man-whore. I am not even sure where to start." I answered angrily.

"He's an asshole." Jasper muttered, "I thought he was just having sex with Alice but apparently not." He shook his head honey curls swaying with the movement.

"He was having sex with Alice?" I gasped.

"Yeah. All this time I thought she loved me Bella, she had said so but apparently not. I saw them together, myself and the others had gone out hunting, Edward and Alice stayed home because they had gone hunting the day before but I doubt that now." He took a deep breath and ploughed on, "Anyway I went home to surprise her and found them in Edward's room up against the wall, they didn't hear or see me. It hurts Bella," he turned to face me, "They are always going around together having sex and I contemplated leaving the family after like the hundredth time I saw them but I couldn't."

"Why not?" I asked this was the most Jasper had ever said to me and I wanted to keep him talking.

"Because I love Alice. I love her so much; no matter how badly she treats me I could never leave, it would hurt too much. It goes against common sense and everything sensible but I love Alice so much. Don't get stuck in the same position as me Bella, leave Edward's monopolising personality and get away from here."

I swallowed and answered, "Let's go back to the house." Jasper didn't answer just began leading us back, on our way to the house I caught sight of Edward and stopped making Jasper stop beside me, looking closer I saw Alice, below Edward. I was angry, scrap that furious but I had chosen Charlie. I looked up at Jasper who had a look of heartbreak on his face but steered me away and we carried on walking.

We arrived at the Cullen house just in time to see Carmen go through the back door; me and Jasper followed them inside. I was tired from the walk and what I had found out today, my chat with Minerva seemed so far away when in reality it was a few hours ago. I didn't talk to anyone just walked upstairs and into Edward's room; I cast a glance at the bed before shuddering and settling myself on the sofa to sleep.

**NEXT DAY**

When I woke up I noticed I was in Edward's bed. I let out a wordless shriek and jumped from the bed and headed straight for the bathroom, throwing myself into the shower just barely remembering to get out of my clothes. I scrubbed my body until it was red and washed my hair twice before I was satisfied that I was free of whatever nastiness may be on that bed from the other night. The other night, my fist clenched in anger at what Edward had done, he strung me along like a puppet.

Clothes had been laid out for me on the sofa and I quickly slipped them on before walking downstairs. Everyone but Carlisle was there and being careful not to look at me. I shrugged it off and made myself some toast before going back into the living room.

"Bella." Esme said quietly. The tone of her voice got my attention immediately and I stared at her waiting for her to go on. "Charlie. He's in the hospital. Carlisle is treating him."

"Charlie as in my best friend?!" she nodded. I didn't reply just bolted out the door and into my truck, throwing it into drive and was on my way to the hospital. When I arrived I had to wait an hour before they would let me see him.

Carlisle came out from his room and gave me a small smile, "He's gonna be okay. He has four cracked ribs, a broken nose, his left wrist was shattered and his ankle was broken, he had various cuts along abdomen and legs and will be very sore. But he's awake and asking for you." Carlisle told me. I gave him a quick hug before darting into Charlie's room and putting a silencing charm on it.

"Bella?" Charlie's weak voice fluttered over to me.

"Charlie what happened?" I cried out looking at his bloody, bandaged form. I moved closer to him and held his right hand.

"Edward." He whispered.

"Edward did this? Why?" I tried to see if he knew anything.

"Dunno. Said it was justice or something. Couldn't get my wand on time, it's not broken though." I turned my head to the side at Charlie's words and there was his wand sat on the side table. I reached over and grabbed it before slipping it into my pocket with my own wand.

"I'll look after it. Get some rest." I leaned down and kissed his split lips gently before kissing his forehead and leaving the room. Edward was going to get it big time!

I fumed silently on my way home and noted that Carlisle had just pulled into the garage before me, getting out of my car I stormed into the house and through to the living room where everyone bar Edward was seated.

"EDWARD!" I screamed loudly. Within Seconds he was downstairs and looking smugly at me from the foot of the stairs.

**Ooh, what am I gonna do with Edward?**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Okay so I have decided what to do to Edward :D**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing recognisable**

"Why?!" I shouted at him.

"Why what love?" he asked smoothly a look of fake worry passing onto his features.

"You know what! Why did you do it?" I asked just as calmly. He seemed slightly shocked at the change in my voice but answered anyway.

"You had sex with him Bella I had to."

"How did you…" I gasped.

"Find out?" he finished mockingly. "Oh please. Jasper heard you talking about 'Fourth Year'" I whirled round to face Jasper's sheepish expression but before I could start ranting at him, Edward interrupted. "I thought you loved me Bella? But then I find out that you love him and that you're not a virgin like you promised me. Tell me Bella, how many other's there have been?"

"Others?!" I exploded. Edward raised an eyebrow, "Edward, Charlie is the _only _person I have had sex with unlike you the alleged 109 year old virgin." He seemed affronted, "Yeah Edward. I saw you with Tanya, Kate and Irina the other night, is that what you're into Edward, 3 at once? I even saw you with Alice," I ignored the gasps around me, "Did you even think about how I feel. About how I would react when I found out the truth? Or did you forget I was here? Am I just your little plaything? How many others have there been? Do you really love me?" I questioned him relentlessly.

"Of course I do-" he began but I cut him off.

"Did you think about how Jasper would feel? He knows you know? He knows about you and Alice going behind our backs, and yet he stays for Alice. Because no matter how badly she hurts him, he will always love her and could never bear to leave her."

"Jas-Jasper knows? H-How?" Edward stuttered out wide eyed.

"He's seen you and Alice over the years that they joined the family. He has walked in on you so many times its unreal. He told me about how hurt he was that you would do that about how he thought of leaving the family but couldn't because he loves Alice too much." I paused to take a breath before saying, "Charlie has never given me a reason not to trust him infinitely."

"Oh and I suppose I have given you a reason _not _to trust me." Edward snarled. "Tell me what have I done?"

"You left me alone in the woods after lying to me. You almost let me get murdered by a stray vampire. You almost let me get murdered trying to save you and you have cheated on me repeatedly." I hissed at him.

"That's hardly reason enough not to trust me." He replied. "Though I hardly trust you anymore."

"What have I ever done to you?!" I drawled out in a bored tone of voice, I was waiting to see him flounder as he tried to think of something.

Without missing a beat Edward growled back, "You cheated on _me_!"

"I didn't even cheat on you!" I exclaimed. "I had sex with another once! Once, Edward. Before I even met you! It was 8 years ago! You didn't even know me and the guy I had sex with, you see fit to put him in the hospital!"

"What do you mean 8 years ago? You're 17 Bella."

"I am 22 Edward!" I shouted. "I am 22 and a witch!"

"Lies!" Edward hissed furiously. There was derisive snort from Alice and I spun round wand out and threw her against the wall, well through the wall. Everyone turned to me and I changed my appearance back to Bella Fenwick.

"I think maybe, you should explain." Said Carlisle with a hint of curiosity and fear.

"Fine." I growled; I was going to need help explaining all this, but who would help me…McGonagall. I ran to the cupboard and dragged out my trunk, I opened it and found the Floo powder, quickly throwing the powder into the fireplace I waited until green flames sprang up before shouting, "Minerva McGonagall's quarters." Thrusting my head into the fireplace, my face appeared in Minerva's chamber.

"Bella?" her voice questioned.

"I need help explaining to the Cullen's, me and Edward got into an argument and I threw Alice through a wall." McGonagall listened before standing and grabbing her hat and placing it on her head. I pulled out of the fire and turned back to the Cullen's and Denali's.

They were watching fearfully as I moved away from the fireplace. "Bella…" Before Carlisle could begin his questioning green flames erupted in the fireplace and out stepped Minerva.

Silently McGonagall looked round at the shocked faces of the vampires as she dusted soot off of her emerald robes. "So you have asked Miss Fenwick if she can explain the wizarding world to you." Oh she was so using her teacher voice, which meant if anyone tried anything they were screwed.

Arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Carlisle who opened his mouth, "Who are you? And who is Miss Fenwick?" he asked politely.

"Miss Fenwick is the one you call Isabella Swan. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfigurations Mistress, Head of Gryffindor House, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Second in Command of the Order of the Phoenix and former Auror. And you are?"

Carlisle swallowed slightly, "Dr Carlisle Cullen, Doctor at Forks Local Hospital." I couldn't help a small smile at the tiny title compared to my former Professor's.

"Excuse me but what is Transfiguration? What is Gryffindor and what is a Hogwarts." Alice questioned snootily.

"Transfiguration is the subject of turning one object into another. Gryffindor is a house at Hogwarts; the other three are Raven, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards from the ages of eleven through to seventeen." Minerva answered.

"Can you show us a Transfiguration?" Asked Carmen. McGonagall let out a silent sigh and pulled her wand from the sleeve of her robe, turning to an empty table near the fireplace she silently changed it to a lion before turning back.

**2 HOURS LATER**

It was twelve o'clock by time Minerva and I had finished explaining everything. Most of the Vampires seemed to be in a state in shock, Edward looked at me disbelievingly, and I silently used my wand to change my appearance.

Minerva gave me a tight smile, "I think Bella. It is time we go and sign some papers and remove Mr Weasley from this muggle hospital. We shall take him and the Cullens back to Hogwarts where Dumbledore may decide what to do with them and Poppy can treat Mr Weasley accordingly." She changed her robes to muggle clothing.

"Should we apparate?" I asked her. McGonagall nodded.

"You shall stay outside with the Cullens; I will go in and sign the release papers for Mr Weasley, okay?" I grinned and turned to the Cullens and Denali's, "Stand together and hold onto me and Bella, do not let go until we say." The Professor said.

They nodded dumbfound, each of them gripping to me and Minerva, we both nodded and thought of Forks Hospital. We arrived to the side of the Hospital where no one could see us, McGonagall shook of the Vampires hands and walked into the Hospital, I stayed with the Vampires.

When she came back she was supporting a still injured Charlie, "We are going to need to create a Portkey McG." Croaked Charlie.

Minerva looked around and found a bin lid, "_Portus_" the bin lid glowed and I told all of the Vampires to hold on and let go when we said.

There was a jerk behind my naval and then we were spinning in a whirl of greens, "Now!" shouted Minerva. Me and Charlie let go and I wrapped and arm round him.

Me and Minerva landed gracefully, Charlie stumbled slightly due to his injuries and the Vampires for the first time found themselves without grace and were on their arses. I smirked and began the task of hauling Charlie up the extensive grounds and to the castle where Madam Pomfrey would be able to treat my boyfriend.

"Wouldn't it be easier to levitate me _fata mea_**(1)**?" Charlie smirked beside me.

"I suppose it would be _dragă_ **(2)**." I snapped back. Charlie snickered at my side as I pulled out my wand and levitated him, "Smart arse." I muttered under my breath.

I could hear Professor McGonagall talking behind me and I froze for a fraction of a second before I remembered the Cullen's were with us. I carried on levitating Charlie up the grounds silently, both of us consumed in our own thoughts and not particularly bothered by the quiet the surrounded us.

Eventually we arrived at the doors into the castle, I set Charlie down and helped him walk again as we were about to make our way to the Hospital Wing, "Oh Bella. I think it best we see Al-Professor Dumbledore before we let Charlie see Madam Pomfrey don't you?"

I nodded mutely and me and Charlie changed our direction –sharing a small knowing smile at our former Professor's slip up of the Headmaster's name – we began following behind the 13 gobsmacked Vampires and the Deputy. I heard Minerva say the password and managed with slight difficulty to pull Charlie up the stairs.

Professor Dumbledore watched as 15 of us filtered into the room, if he was surprised it didn't show on his face. He turned to look over at me and my broken boyfriend before turning to Minerva.

"My dear Professor, would you be so kind as to tell me why there are seven vampires in my office or why Mr Weasley seems to be sufficiently battered and bruised? Good to see you by the way Miss Fenwick, I see you have completed your mission."

"Good to see you to Professor Dumbledore." I nodded to him, a small smile slipping onto my face.

"These Vampires, well let's just say that one of them is responsible for young Mr Weasley's state." Her Scottish brogue sounded more formidable than usual.

I cast a glare at Edward and Dumbledore seemed to follow my line of sight, "And your name is young man?" he asked standing from behind his desk.

"Edward Cullen."

"I see." He nodded to himself before turning to me, "Perhaps Bella you could take Mr Weasley down to the Hospital Wing, take Mr and Mrs Cullen with you." He gestured to Carlisle and Esme.

I nodded and lugged Charlie back down the stairs, mindful not to hurt him anymore than he was; Carlisle and Esme appeared next to me clasping hands. I didn't say anything just levitated Charlie -to which he protested- toward the Hospital Wing, internally steeling myself for the no doubt inevitable explosion from Madam Pomfrey.

Taking a deep breath I shared an apologetic look with Charlie before opening the door and levitated him onto a nearby bed.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM?!"

**( 1 ) '**_**Fata mea' **_**means 'My Girl' in Romanian.**

**( 2 ) '**_**dragă' **_**means 'Darling' in Romanian.**

**Okay so our Vampires have found out Bella's secret, and Madam Pomfrey has gone kaboom! R and R xx**


	10. Chapter Nine

**So this is chapter 9, hope you guys like**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight**

I winced slightly at the shrill tone of voice and so did Carlisle and Esme, Charlie on the other hand looked at the matron with a sheepish smile.

"What did you do with the bloody Dragons this time? I told you it was dangerous working with those creatures." Madam Pomfrey ranted, going back into her office and coming back out with healing potions and brandishing her wand.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Carlisle and Esme took a cautious step back, I refocused my attention on the school nurse and listened with half an ear as Charlie told her what happened, she then spun to face me eyes wide and concerned, before I could utter a word the blonde haired woman was lifting my limbs, tilting my head in different directions and using her wand to check for internal injuries.

I rolled my eyes at Charlie's evil laugh, and pulled back, "Some boyfriend you are _băiatul meu." _I said over her shoulder, a smirk pulling at the corner of my lips.

"Boyfriend?" Madam Pomfrey grinned looking between us. She looked back at me and then finally saw the Cullen parentage behind me, her eyes widened and she pushed me behind her, her voice shaking when she said, "Why in the name of Merlin are there Vampires in my Hospital Wing?"

Esme eyes widened as well and her eyes darted to look at Carlisle before looking fearfully at Madam Pomfrey's wand which was being pointed at them. Carlisle seemingly sensing his mate's distress, gently pushed her behind him and asked softly, "How do you know we are Vampires? How does that man upstairs know?"

"Witches and Wizards have closely studied Magical Creatures for years and seeing as you're not technically a muggle nor are you of wizarding blood, you are counted as a Magical or Mythological Creature. Whichever you want to call it." I told them.

"You mean everyone here, anyone who is the same as you and Miss McGonagall-" there was a combined snort from Me, Poppy and Charlie at this, "will know what we are." He finished.

"It's okay Madam Pomfrey they only chomp on animals." Charlie spoke up. I nodded and though they looked rather offended the Vampires nodded as well. She lowered her wand and stepped to the side. "Any ways, to answer your question Dr Cullen, yes any Witch or Wizard will know what you are." Charlie winked.

Esme looked slightly taken aback as did Carlisle, but it appeared to be that Esme got her head around it first; she nodded and offered a small placating smile to Madam Pomfrey. Poppy just nodded curtly, Esme's smile slipped slightly.

Me and Charlie shared a '_that went well_' look before I got an idea, I quickly turned to Madam Pomfrey and said softly, "Carlisle has Medical training. Muggle training yes but still training. He's a Doctor."

"Well, there are no students here so he will be of no use to me Miss Fenwick!" she exhaled carrying on with healing Charlie.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I walked over to Charlie and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead, "I'll be back to see you later." I murmured. "Promise me you'll be nice to her."

"Okay." I sent a half smile to a Madam Pomfrey who was too busy to notice and then gestured a put out Carlisle and Esme to follow. Striding through the many hallways I headed to the dungeons where I knew Professor Snape would be. I needed a headache potion and some good old dry humour. The Vampires behind me had to use a slight percentage of their Vampiric speed to catch up.

I knocked quietly on the door in front of me. "Enter."

I opened the door to the lab and stepped inside, my headache had reached new levels and I just rubbed my temples. "Hey Severus." I muttered.

Snape who hadn't looked up when I entered snapped his head to me so fast he should have gotten whiplash. "Nice to see you again Isabelle." He responded.

"Three things, one call me Bella. B-E-L-L-A. Two, give me headache potion before I throttle you and three, no dry humour until I have had said Headache potion." I reprimanded darkly.

The Potions Master raised an eyebrow and said, "You want a Headache Potion, get it yourself. You know where it is."

"But why can't you get it?" I whined.

"Because if I don't finish brewing this for the Dark Lord I will be killed." He said bluntly. I gasped, so it was true, he was really back.

"Where is the Headache potion?" Esme asked softly. Snape's eyes flickered up and ran calculatingly over the Vampires before returning to the work at hand.

"It's in the cupboard over there." Muttered Severus, pointing Esme in the correct direction, knowing her next question he said, "The purple one."

Esme handed it to me silently then crinkled her brows and commented, "Shouldn't you have water with that?" I shook my head before downing it one without flinching, Headache potions were the only ones that tasted okay; they were kind of flavourless.

I jumped up onto the work bench beside the ingredients the Potions Master was putting in the cauldron, "What you making?" I murmured.

Severus exhaled loudly through his nose, and looked up at me, "Its liquid Cruciatus Curse." He answered.

Before I could reply Carlisle interrupted, "What's the Cruciatus Curse?"

"Cruciatus is one of the three unforgivable curses. The other two are the Imperius Curse and the Killing Curse. _Avada Kedavra _is the incantation for the Killing Curse, doing exactly as the name suggests. Imperio being incantation for the Imperius Curse; it causes the victim to be unwillingly made to things for the one who cast it, whether the request is spoken or not."

"So what's the Cruciatus Curse?" Carlisle stumbled slightly over the pronunciation.

"The-"

"The Cruciatus Curse causes immeasurable pain. Agony, making any other pain you have experienced before seem like a small pinch." The dark haired man whispered, voice gaining power as he continued without looking up. "Like white-hot knives have pierced your skin, been drove so deep that they cannot be removed, scolding your insides. Like a million burns cover your body and are being rubbed raw, like every bone is breaking and then realigning in the most painful way before breaking again." Snape looked up angrily at Carlisle and Esme before continuing in a hiss, "Every pain to have ever been invented and then some, times a hundred, an unmistakable agony that cannot be imagined unless you yourself have experienced it."

I placed a hand on his arm; Severus looked at me but said nothing, instead turned back to his work, mask of stone back in place but seething silently. "The Cruciatus Curse…" I hesitated, only then removing my hand from his arm; "It is a stronger, more vicious version of Jane's power. It is, as Severus said, an unmistakable agony, that neither of you know."

"You've experienced it?" Esme gasped.

"Yes." I nodded, "Not as many times as Severus though."

"Bella if you and your Vampires are quite done. Tell Charlie that he was stupid to creep on a Vampires lady."

I gaped at Snape before asking him to confirm what I already knew, "You used occlumency on them didn't you?"

"Well done Isabelle. Once again tell Charlie not to creep on Vampires women." That earned the dark haired man a resounding slap across the face.

I stormed out of the Potions room, Carlisle and Esme following behind me. A letter materialised in front of me as I marched towards the kitchen, Esme allowed a small shriek to slip as I grabbed the letter and carried on walking reading as I read the graceful handwriting.

_Bella,_

_Edward, Alice, Tanya, Kate and Irina are being banned from the castle and Dumbledore wishes Dr & Mrs Cullen there too decide if the rest of the family should like to leave with them or stay at Hogwarts for the time being._

_Minerva_

I spun round and marched back the way we came, "Dumbledore has banned Edward, Alice, Tanya, Kate and Irina from the castle. They will be leaving shortly. Dumbledore wants you to decide if you and the rest of your family shall like to stay with us for the time being or if you should like to leave also."

"Why have they been banned from here?" Carlisle inquired.

I stopped walking in astonishment. Without turning to look at either of them I answered, "Edward cheated on me repeatedly with Alice, Tanya, Kate and Irina. He then proceeded to harm Charlie, severely enough that he was landed in hospital. For the safety and emotional safety of everyone in the castle it'd be best they left and not allowed to return."

I continued to walk much more slowly this time allowing Carlisle and Esme to think about what they wanted to do.

"B-Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Did that painting just move?" I turned to look at the picture of The American Chief Warlock Henry Theodore Whitlock.

"Yes it did. How are you doing Sir Whitlock?" I addressed the painting.

"I am doing exceedingly well I should say Miss Fenwick. How about yourself?"

"Doing just fine sir. Thomas is telling anyone who will listen about his engagement and little William is growing fast."

"Ah yes, well do tell Thomas I give him my greatest blessing and that I should like to meet the Madam he intends to wed. I say William shall grow up to be strapping lad indeed."

"Well nobody has yet proved you wrong Sir Whitlock. Unfortunate as it is I have to take my leave now."

"Until next time Miss Fenwick." The Painting bowed.

"To answer your question Esme, the painting did move and yes I did just have a conversation with the bloke." I intoned.

"I'm sorry Bella but did you call him Sir Whitlock?"

"Yes Carlisle. That was Sir Henry Theodore Whitlock, the first American Chief Warlock and Jasper's great-great-great-grandfather. "

"And who were Thomas and William?"

"Thomas is Jasper's great-something nephew, he is going to marry his fiancée Eloise Sprout, one of the Professor's nieces, next year during winter. William is the son of James, Thomas' twin brother; James married Lynette Diggory last summer. Lynette is Cedric's older sister; come to think of it Cedric looks…" I faltered as I thought of the boy's death, "Looked a lot like Edward." I hoped they hadn't noticed but they were Vampires of course they had.

"Looked?"

"Cedric was murdered in cold blood during the Tri-Wizard Tournament a few weeks back."

"How old was he?" Esme gulped.

"Cedric was 17, in his last year of school." I shook my head and carried on walking effectively ending the conversation.

When we finally arrived at Dumbledore's it was nearly an hour late. "So I am guessing Miss Fenwick filled you in?" the headmaster asked.

"Yes she did. And we've decided that we are going to leave with our family."

"A wise choice." Dumbledore said pensively, looking at them over the tops of his half-moon spectacles. "You may take your leave now," Dumbledore then turned to McGonagall, "My dear if you should be as kind as to give them a portkey to outside of the Leaky Cauldron?"

"That's in London." I assured. As they went to turn away I watched as Jasper hung back.

"Wait," he called softly.

"Yes Mr Cullen?" Dumbledore smiled a hint of amusement dancing in his blue eyes.

"What if I wished to stay?" He queried.

"Then I would look upon you with compassion, after all it is but your choice. You did nothing wrong."

Jasper cast an apologetic look at his family before he declared, "I am staying here."

"But Jasper!" Alice exclaimed, "You have to come home with us, with me."

"Why should I want to leave a place where I am accepted for what I am to go back to where I have to hide and allow you to try and make me something I am not?"

"When have I ever tried to make you anything but you?" she demanded.

"Every day Alice, every day. You chose what I wear; you won't let me read the books that I want too only those that you like, everything I do is carefully manipulated by you to the way that you want it. Truth be told Alice, I don't even know who I am anymore." Jasper's eyes shone with fury.

"What do you mean you don't know who you are? You are Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen. Don't you want to come home with me?"

"No." he said it so clearly that everyone could hear the rage in his voice.

"I love you." Alice's eyes glimmered with hope.

"Well I don't love you and it has taken me being thrust into an entirely alien world for me to realise it."

"You don't love me?"

"No Alice. I don't. And I am staying here, at Hogwarts and you are going back too America, where you belong." He snapped.

"Why don't you love me?" Alice whispered.

"Because," he spat, "You are nothing but a whore. I should never have loved you."

'_**băiatul meu**_**' means '**_**My Boy**_**'**

**So Jasper has voiced his opinions. Leave me and review and tell me what you think, I have no beta so if anyone is interested ….**


	11. Chapter Ten

**The timeline later in this chapter is a little off kilter but I think you guys can follow, if not pm and I will explain **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

"Did you just-" she gasped.

"Yes Alice he did just call you a whore." I clarified.

"Why you-" Alice launched herself her forward, Minerva, the Headmaster and I drew our wands and cast stunning charms… it didn't work.

I threw myself to the ground and heard a crash; I looked up to see Jasper crouched in front of me and Emmett restraining Alice. I huffed and blew my hair away from my eyes; once standing I brushed myself off, and checked my wand for any breaks.

"Cute. Now leave Hogwarts." I sneered; my voice gained a dangerous edge as I hissed, "Don't come back. I will know, and I will kill you." Placing a gentle hand on Jasper's shoulder I made him stand beside me. We watched as they filtered out the door with Minerva; my eyes hard as I watched them, Jasper's were saddened and Dumbledore's explicably soft as he watched the Vampire's changing expressions.

When they had finally all gone after casting looks of hurt, love and hope at Jasper, the door shut. I gave Jasper a gentle hug before bidding good bye to Dumbledore and gesturing the Vampire to follow me. We walked silently to the Hospital Wing; Jasper looked around in wide-eyed wonder, paying close attention the apparent age of the Castle and all of the moving paintings.

I entered the room and saw Charlie was asleep, "He wasn't too bad, but he should be in here for at least another day." I jumped at the voice and turned to glare at Madam Pomfrey. Jasper looked round with less interest.

"I'm going to take Jasper here on a tour around the castle," catching the woman's mistrustful glance I pulled Jasper towards the doors. "Start with the dungeons and work our way up?"

"Yeah." I walked toward the dungeons and glared at Snape as he walked past. "Who was he?"

"That was Professor Snape. He is the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House, he's a former Death Eater."

"You mean a follower of the Voldemort?"

"Yes, exactly. He's a good guy when it comes down to it but earlier he told me that Charlie shouldn't of been crushing on me or kissing me when I was engaged to Edward."

"So what did you do?"

"I slapped him and walked out. Now this," I gestured to the painting of fruit, "Is the kitchens." Jasper raised an eyebrow at me so I stroked the pear and watched the painting swing open. House elves turned toward me and then began offering me food. I shook my head and declined politely whilst Japer stared blankly at them.

"Mistress Bella, how nice it is for us to see you." One of them squeaked.

"C'mon." he nodded.

I showed him the Potions classroom and Filch's office before moving toward the Great Hall. Grinning I pushed open the heavy wooden doors and looked up at the enchanted ceiling; it was light blue dusted with white and no candles anywhere. The mahogany tables were worn with use and the golden owl podium with melted wax candles stood proudly in front of the Staff table.

Jasper gasped as he followed my gaze to the ceiling, "That's the enchanted ceiling, it shows what's happening outside. At night there are usually candles, those plus the torches light the hall during dinner." Pointing to the first table, "That's where the Gryffindor's sit, that one there is Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw next and then Slytherin."

Jasper sat on the nearest bench and looked around, "There are 12 teachers, the Caretaker, the Matron and the Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster. Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor and Deputy. Severus Snape, Potions Master. Pomona Sprout, Herbology Professor. Septima Vector, Arithmancy Professor. Aurora Sinistra, Astronomy Professor. Rolanda Hooch, Professor of flying and Quidditch match Referee. Rubeus Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures Professor and Groundskeeper. Charity Burbage, Muggle Studies Professor. Cuthbert Binns, History of Magic Professor. Bathsheda Babbling, Ancient Runes Professor. Sybill Trelawney, Divination. Poppy Pomfrey, the school's Mediwitch and Argus Filch, Caretaker. Usually there are 12 teachers but they get a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher every year."

Jasper just nodded his eyes still on the ceiling. I made the Vampire follow me and showed him around the rest of the Castle, leaving the Astronomy Tower for last. Once up there, the sun was just starting to set, I timed that tour well. I pulled Jasper over to the railing and we both looked out over the grounds.

Rolling fields of green, the Forbidden Forest loomed in the corner stretching as far as can be seen before the Scottish mountains broke the pink sky in all their glory. The Black Lake shimmered in the last dying rays of the sun; the Giant Squid was nowhere to be seen, making the lake near still. Shadows stretched across the grounds and as we stood in silence watching as the sun finally disappeared behind the mountains and darkness began to fall, hiding the grounds beauty and turning it into something far more sinister. The moon began to rise in all of its fullness; wolves could be heard howling in the distance, over the mountains, never daring to come within Hogwarts boundaries.

Eventually I felt Jasper shift and turned to face him, the honey-haired man taller than myself looked down at me and I looked up at him. "Welcome to Hogwarts Jasper Whitlock." I addressed.

The small smile that lit his face was enough to convince me that I had said the right thing; I had given him a fresh start, a chance to figure out what he was going to do with the rest of eternity.

"Thank you Bella." He breathed.

I turned away from the darkened grounds and began too head down the stairs, "Tomorrow, I shall open you an account at Gringotts and move a sum of money into it." I walked in silence towards Dumbledore's office. I gave the Gargoyle his password and walked up the winding staircase. A single knock on the door and I entered his office, Dumbledore and Minerva were kissing. Thankful Jasper hadn't followed me this far, I announced, "I will be staying in Hogsmeade with Rosmerta, me and Mr Whitlock will come and get Charlie first thing in the morning and then we will head to Diagon Alley."

They broke apart with a gasp and stared at me in horror, "We-"

"I saw nothing." I winked. I backed out of the Office and closed the door, striding down the stairs and smirked at Jasper as he followed me out of the doors. I was tired so I was quiet as we walked towards the village.

"Bella."

"Yes Jasper?"

"What happened to your family?"

My sharp inhale made Jasper's steps falter. "It was after 14 years after the first Wizarding War. Death Eater's, those who hadn't been caught, went about picking off powerful Wizards and Witches, destroying families who went back hundreds of generations. The Fenwick family was one of the largest and most powerful." I paused and looked at my hands, I had stopped walking, and Jasper still stood behind me. "It took 8 Death Eaters to… It took 8 of them to take down my Father and Uncle. They knocked out my brother Benjamin, stunned the others of my family and snapped their wands."

"What happened after?" He asked softly.

"They were locked in the basement. The house was lit, everything went up in flames. Ancient books, paintings, jewels, tapestries, everything… and everyone. My family died screaming in agony as they watched the flames devour everything and everyone around them. They had to watch each other die." I looked up from my hands and stared straight ahead, my blue eyes were filled with tears. I knew I was on the path into Hogsmeade but all I could see was the ashen remains of my childhood as continuous plumes of smoke rose overhead. My brother's body lay in front.

"My Brother, after being awoken, was forced to watch the fire. They cut parts of his flesh away, stabbed him repeatedly. Covered in his own blood and the ashes from our home, body burned and blistered, marred by deep cuts. His body was unrecognisable; the only way they were able to tell is when I told them. His eyes, such a beautiful chocolate, were wide open."

"I was told in a letter, that my family were dead and despite protests of nearly everyone, I went and saw the remains of my home and the mutilated body of my brother. After that, I was at the hearing of the Death Eaters who did it; they confessed everything with a grin on their face and a gleam in their eye."

"Bella, I am so sorry. I should never have said anything." He choked.

I continued without hearing him, "The Prewett's were next. Gideon and Fabian; took near enough 10 Death Eater's to kill them. Fabian was found dead amongst the bodies of 4 Death Eater's and Gideon was surrounded by 3 others, a knife in his chest whilst he clutched a Death Eater with a broken neck in his hands. The rest of the Death Eater's fled."

"Bella please stop…" he pleaded.

A tear slipped down my cheek, "During the war, the Bones family were near enough obliterated. They were tortured, but not by Death Eaters. No, as sadistic as they were, the Dark Lord got Vampires involved. They destroyed, them, the only thing left were bones and a letter, it read '_Playing with fire is not as much fun as playing with Vampires. The Bones are now nothing but bones! Amelia will be next'_. The Vampires went in, drank from them, stripped them of their flesh and burnt it."

"Bella stop!" he cried.

"The McKinnon's massacred, burned, killed, tortured."

"Bella!"

I span and faced him, "Dorcus Meadowes killed by Voldemort himself. Frank and Alice Longbottom, tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange. Bethany Lynch; drained of her blood by Vampires. Charlotte and Alexander Lupin; destroyed by Fenrir Greyback. Reashina Tonks; murdered by Death Eater's. Adomir Snape; died in a fire set by Death Eater's. Caradoc Dearborn disappeared and found crushed by a Giant under Voldemort's control. Adrian Thomas; drained of his blood by Vampires. Nicholas McGonagall lost his soul to a Dementor. Sebastian and Elesa Bennett; mutilated. Kiara Diggory, Killing curse. Johanna Moody; Voldemort. James and Lily Potter; killed by Voldemort also." My voice gained power, my barely contained anger bubbled over and I began to stalk forward, "Death's that didn't need to happen, a pointless war. And it is happening again! There is another war coming and some are under the illusion that it is not true. Those people are going to die Jasper!"

"People always die in war." He whispered.

"These people do not need to die. This is not like a war you fought in. None of these people deserve to die." More tears spilled.

"Bella. Nobody deserves to die."

"That is a lie. People like Voldemort deserve to die and they will. This war will end and this time he will be gone for good." I turned and walked forward as if this didn't just happen.

**I hope this was good, Read and Review xx**


	12. Chapter Eleven

…**This chapter is so much longer than any of my others :o **

**2,636 words!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter**

Jasper Pov

So much had happened in the past few hours, we had arrived at the Three Broomsticks and Bella was obviously well acquainted with the place. She was asleep now.

I had a few hours to ponder what happened today like when I told Alice that I no longer loved her, I have never said something so truthful. I hated her, she was a whore and she never truly loved me.

Hogwarts was gorgeous, not your usual gorgeous. Hogwarts had an understated beauty about it in its age; it was magnificent, worn stone and aged tapestries, just my thing.

I thought about what Bella had said, about how her family died. No one should ever have to go through that, so many people had been lost to wars and now another was building. She's said Vampires had been involved in the last war, I wonder if they were just nomads or whether they we attached to the Volturi.

**3 HOURS LATER **

It was 5 am when the sound of running water alerted me that Bella was awake. 10 minutes later a fully dressed Bella Fenwick stood in my door way, "We are heading up to the castle to get Charlie."

I nodded, "Bella,"

"Hmm?" she turned her head to look at me, blue eyes curious.

"About last night," Her eyes darkened considerably and they narrowed as she stared at me, "I'm sorry."

She turned to face forward as we walked out of the Three Broomsticks, "Do not mention it Jasper." She said coldly.

It struck me at how she could go from her now notably sunny disposition to dark and cold quicker than a flash. We walked in quiet and I allowed myself to look at the surroundings, Bella's dark mood was slowly dissipating and in its place was a cool collectiveness with just a dash of excitement.

The Castle stood tall and proud just up ahead, I saw the smile light Bella's face and she began to run towards the Castle, surprised I jogged to keep up with her, Charlie stood on the steps.

Bella launched herself at him and I watches as he spun her around and kissed her lips. The wave of love and adoration the came from them was sickeningly sweet so much that I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella, why is there a Vampire behind you?" Charlie murmured in her ear, slowly edging in front of her.

"This is Jasper Whitlock." Bella said proudly stepping forward to bring me forward.

"Whitlock as in Thomas and James?" Charlie raised an eyebrow in bemusement.

I felt my brow crease however before I could ask who Thomas and James were Bella nodded and then grinned, "Yes." She turned to look at me, "They're relatives of yours. Distant nephews."

I only just managed to hide my shock, "What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"We are going to Diagon Alley in London to open you a Gringotts account, get you some money, robes and other supplies." Bella assured me. I swallowed and nodded, "We are getting there via Apparation, so hold onto my arm and don't let go. We don't want to experiment with Vampire splinching."

I said nothing just grabbed Bella's arm. Soon enough it felt like I was being squeezed through a very small tube with no air, it stopped shortly but it left me disoriented. Once my sight cleared I took in my surroundings, tall light stone buildings stood each side of the cobbled path, Witches and Wizards bustled about, gossiping and trying to do what needed doing.

"C'mon Jazz." Bella said; I let my eyes drift to her and Charlie who were walking ahead, hand in hand. I went after them, we walked and Charlie asked me questions about what I like and what sort of things I was interested in.

When we arrived at the huge white marble building, I held my breath as I saw the Goblins; they weren't the nicest smelling things.

"Name?" it hissed.

"Isabelle Fenwick. I wish to open a Vault. Name: Jasper Whitlock. I want it to be accessible to Mr Whitlock and myself only."

The Goblin disappeared and came back a few minutes later with a small silver key. He handed it to me. "Vault 947."

"You got any Muggle money on you Jasper?" Bella turned to me.

"Uh yeah." I pulled my wallet out and handed Bella several hundred dollar bills.

Bella placed them in front of the Goblin and said, "I would like these changed too Galleons and placed in Mr Whitlock's Vault along with 200 Galleons out of Vault 923." It nodded and disappeared again, Bella turned around and commented, "Do not lose that key; we need to get you some money in a minute."

"Anything else?" The Goblin's hard voice asked.

"I would like to enter my vault."

"Do you have your key?" Bella handed it a silver key from around her neck. He gestured them forward and Bella and Charlie followed with confidence whilst I followed behind them quietly. We arrived at a rusted cart, the Witch and Wizard grinned at each other and leapt into it, I on the other hand climbed in with some trepidation. Once I was in the cart took off at such speed even I found it blurry then everything focused.

We flew down winding tracks and came to a sudden stop in front of a door, Bella jumped out and watched as the Goblin opened the door, I looked around Bella and my Vampiric sight allowed me to see large piles of golden coins, items made of pure gold and silver and precious looking stones.

"That's her '_small fortune_' as she calls it."

"Small?" I exclaimed softly.

"Yes that is everything she inherited after her family passed. Some of it she has earned by working, some of it is interest like in the muggle world and you see those pretty little rocks and gems?"

"Hmm." I turned to Charlie's grinning face.

"They are worth thousands of Galleons each and she has a ridiculous amount of them." He declared.

I was about to reply but Bella returned placing a large sack of Galleons in her tiny purse. "It's a spell." I shook my head and the cart was off again, we arrived back in Gringotts. "Right, off to Madam Malkin's to get you some robes. Then I think we will hit Flourish and Blotts."

I just nodded and followed Bella and Charlie out of the white marble building and to a large well-fairing shop. Bella dragged me inside and to a woman at the counter.

"I need to get Mr Whitlock fitted." Bella said cheerfully.

"What kind of robes love?" she tinkled.

"Every day robes, dress robes, two cloaks, dress shoes and some boots."

"Alrighty love. What size shoe are you Mr Whitlock?"

"An 8 ma'am." I replied.

"Polite one ain't he?" she said to Bella; she just laughed and nodded. Madam Malkin had thick brown hair which was greying rapidly. A short woman, shorter than Bella and had ice blue eyes.

"Right we have Leather." She showed us some admittedly nice shoes, they were slightly pointed and looked comfortable to dance in. "Fabric?" I shook my head.

"I'll have leather please." She nodded happily and put the shoe box to the side.

"Right leather boots." I shook my head, "Dragon Hide; strong, durable and last a long time." I grinned. She placed those on top of the other box.

"Right darling, robes. Let's get you measured." She forced me into a stall with a white shirt and told me to put it on. When I came out of the stall she pulled me in front of her and began measuring, a floating piece of parchment and a quill appeared and began writing down everything the old woman was muttering.

Finally she stopped and told me to put my shirt and jumper back on. "Any preference on colour love?" she asked me.

I shrugged and turned to Bella, she looked critically at me before turning to Madam Malkin and saying, "We'll take 4 sets of black robes, 1 lined in royal blue, one lined in red, one lined in green and the other lined gold, 1 set of blue robes and a set of red robes. Never mine dress robes; a white, collared shirt, old fashioned, faded black, button up waistcoat; a pair of black dress pants and his dress shoes." She answered thoughtfully tapping her chin.

The quill had copied all of this down and the lady just nodded her head and us to come back in an hour or so. "That's a lot of stuff Bella. I haven't got any money with me."

"Oh hush. I am buying everything today as a way of saying welcome to the wizarding world."

"But Bella…" I trailed off. She shook her head and led us into Flourish and Blotts.

"You see any books you want Jazz pick 'em up." I walked around idly and occasionally picked up books and added them to my growing pile. "Don't pick up _Hogwarts: A History _or _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ because I can give you my copies from when I was at Hogwarts."

I put down the two books I just picked up and looked through a couple more books picking up a couple about potions and some others about magical creatures. When I finally had scoured everything and picked up what I wanted I took them to the counter, Bella placed some rolls of parchment and several quills on the counter too, "That'll be 175 Galleons please." I gasped at the price.

"Here you are." Bella handed the man his money and watched as he bagged my books. I grabbed the bag and listened with half an ear as Bella said that we were going to the apothecary to pick me up a cauldron and some Potions supplies.

The shop absolutely reeked and I barely held back a flinch, Bella danced round with a basket, making Charlie hold onto a cauldron and gas burner. The basket was soon crammed with clear glass vials, knives, and what Bella said were basic ingredients; it came to over 200 Galleons.

We left the shop and moved onto another shop to buy a telescope and a set of scales; that was 16 Galleons. "Hey Bella."

"Yes?" she chirped.

"Did you know my hair is naturally dark brown near black?" I questioned.

The way her jaw dropped answered my question, "No way?" she gasped, even Charlie was gaping at me.

"What did that bitch make you die your hair or something?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," I avowed. "She also made me shave off my facial hair; the only thing that changes in our body is the length of hair on your face and head."

"Yeah I knew that but do you really have dark brown hair?" I nodded, "Dear Merlin." She exclaimed. "Are you going to keep dyeing it or let it wash out?"

"I'm going to wash out the dye, let it grow out a bit and let my facial hair grow." I grinned allowing my teeth to show. Charlie laughed and bumped my shoulder with a grin.

"Bella I need to talk to the guys in Gambol and Japes. Where do you want me to meet you two?" Charlie asked.

Bella raised a sceptic eyebrow but nodded, "Meet us in the Junk shop."

"Okie Dokie _Zahăr_." He kissed Bella's temple and walked into the shop.

"What does _Zahăr _mean?" I queried.

"It means _Sugar _in Romanian. It's where Charlie works and where I usually spend my time." Bella said softly. I nodded to myself and entered the shop behind Bella. "Hey do you want a rucksack?"

"What?"

"Do you want a rucksack, I can charm it permanently?" she asked slightly impatient.

"Uh yeah, okay." I took the medium sized, grey, army camouflage rucksack from her hands, and held onto it as we walked through the shop. Bella picked up various items such as a black pocket knife, a note book, a pack of pens, a torch, a silver neck chain with dog tags and a large leather bound book.

"Can I get the dog tags engraved please?" Bella asked the shop Keeper.

"With what love?" he asked cheerfully. He handed her a notebook and I watched her write down 2 separate lines of words. Within minutes the man had them engraved and passed back to Bella.

"50 Galleons Darlin'." The man

"You're cheap in 'ere." She passed the man his money and began to walk away, "I'll be back another day." Bella called over her shoulder as we left the shop. "Right give me that Rucksack." I handed it to her and watched as she pulled out her wand, "Impervius." I stopped listening as she cast the rest of the spells. "There you go, all of them permanent and undetectable."

"What did you cast?" I asked slightly apprehensive.

"An extension charm so you can put everything in there. The _impervius_ charm so that it won't get wet if it rains and an unbreakable charm so you can't break it in any of your Vampiric shenanigans, a _featherweight _charm so that it doesn't weigh anything, not that that would be a problem for you. _Salvio Hexia _so that if you run into trouble Witches and Wizards your bag can't get blown up or something stupid like that. Should probably cast that one on you as well, maybe then you won't get hurt if someone tries to _incendio _you." She cast her wand over me silently. She took the Pocket Knife, the dog tags as well as the Torch and cast some charms on that as well.

Charlie came running out of the shop across the street with an orange bag and a face splitting grin, Bella shook her head and said nothing, simply placed the dog tags round my neck.

"Right Jasper let's pick up your robes and get you an owl."

"Okay. Wait what, an owl?" what the hell was she thinking.

"Yes, Eyelops Owl Emporium sells Vampire friendly owls. They were raised by Vampires and so would have no problem being with you, as long as you don't mind. That way you can send me letters."

"O-kay." I muttered unsure. She guided us over to the shop and went inside. I followed with my bags and Charlie entered behind me. Bella went straight to the back and began to look at various cages with red tags.

"Which one do you want Jazz?" she asked softly.

I looked over the owls; there were barn owls, horned owls and screech owls but the one that caught my eye was the Northern Snowy Owl sat right at the front. It was female; obviously extremely independent she stood proud on her perch watching me with peculiar grey eyes. "Her. I would like her."

Bella grinned as she saw who I had picked and allowed an ear-splitting grin overcome her face.

"We want the Snowy Owl at the back raised by Vampires." I heard Bella say, I watched her pay and wondered what I was going to name her.

"What you naming her mate?" the man asked.

"Winter." I murmured softly, watching as the owl ruffled her feathers and let out a soft squawk in return. The owner opened the cage and I held out my arm, Winter flew round the shop before settling on my arm and preening when I stroked her chest feathers. She was place back in the cage and carried by Charlie as we walked to madam Malkin's to collect my clothes.

I sat on a stool and emptied my books, potions equipment and other things into my Rucksack. Bella came over and offered handed me a bag and told me to get dressed. I slipped into the changing room and opened the bag to see a white shirt and some dark wash jeans, "Though you might want 'em." Bella's voice said from the other side of the curtain.

I laughed and slipped the clothes on and the red lined robes over the top of them. Leaning down I laced up my Dragon Hide boots and exited the changing room. "Ooh, once your hair gets dark and you got some stubble Charlie may have some competition."

"Say wah?" Charlie exclaimed.

"Joking _Copil_**(1)**, joking." She laughed.

"You better be." He mock growled, pulling her against his side. I smirked and placed the rest of my clothes in the Rucksack.

_Copil___**– Baby**

**Decided to try doing Jasper's Point of View, did I succeed? Let me know. Sorry I know that in Stephanie Meyer's world Vampire bodies are unchanging and so cannot grow their hair or facial hair but it's my story my rules, I'm just borrowing the characters. Read and Review xx**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter 12 at last….**

**Disclaimer: **_**Fan**_**fiction**

Bella Pov

Charlie had been called back to Romania, so it was just me and Jasper as we walked round the Hogwarts grounds, Winter flying above us. Jasper wandered along his backpack on and I walked beside him allowing myself to think about today and the recent revelation on Jasper's hair colour.

"So you really have dark hair?" I asked.

"Yes Bella." Jasper laughed, I had never seen him look so happy and carefree.

"What you going to do now? I mean you have some money in your Vault, a bag on your back, you are able to make Potions." I said.

"I thought only people with magical blood can make Potions and perform magic?" he raised a confused eyebrow.

"Ah. See while you were never a Wizard and so cannot have a wand to perform magic; you are able to make Potions. Your family was made up of Witches and Wizards, you were born a Squib. Someone who has magic blood just cannot perform spells." I replied.

"So I am the last Whitlock and I'm able to make Potions?"

"You're not the last Whitlock no. Remember I said about my friends Thomas and James, they are your great-something Nephews. Thomas is getting married next winter and James married Lynette last summer; they have a son, William, his birthday just went; he's a year old now."

Jasper gaped at me in surprise, how on earth had he forgotten? He had super memory.

"Yes. Thomas is desperate for a child as well. Their parents died during winter. Deatheaters." I answered his unspoken question. Jasper dropped his head and we walked in silence for a while longer until we got to the small wooden pier on the Black Lake. I smiled when I saw the Giant Squid wave and raised my arm and waved back at him, he splashed about before ducking back into the water.

I watched from peripheral vision as Jasper raised his head and allowed his gold eyes to grace over the glittering Lake; he exhaled and turned to face me. "Thanks Bella."

"For what?"

"For telling me about family I didn't know existed. For buying me all this stuff today. For making me see sense and leave Alice. Thanks for introducing me to this entirely new world. Thanks for being there for Me." he answered.

"You're welcome Jazz." I smiled. The Vampire's face relaxed and I reached forward and wrapped my arms around his back; he tensed before wrapping his around me in return. He sighed and let his chin rest on my shoulder. I rubbed his back and we stayed that way for a while before pulling away and smiled at each other.

There were 2 hoots and me and Jasper both held out our arms, Winter landed on Jasper and my owl, Sphinx, landed on my arm. I stroked his chest feathers before letting him fly off and watched as Winter flew off after him. Me and Jasper turned back to the Castle and walked toward the large double oak doors, Minerva's figure could be seen striding past the doors, no doubt toward the Headmaster's office. I smirked and shook my head slightly.

"Do you reckon you could talk Snape into teaching me about Potions?" Inwardly I was startled at Jasper's question on the outside I gave nothing away, there was no point Jasper felt my surprise.

"I could try and talk to him I suppose. He isn't always the nicest bloke to be around and for his and your own sake if he accepts; don't talk to him unless it is important. Don't ask questions about his life or anything like that and when you feel his emotions try not to let them effect you and don't say anything 'bout them." I warned him fervently.

"Why?"

"Just don't Jasper. He is an extremely bitter man who means well beneath the stone mask, his actions are strong and sure, his emotions even more; but he is not one to just go gallivanting around doing something for himself, because he wants to. He only ever does what people ask of him to the best of his ability but that's it; no more no less." I said sharply, he was obviously confused but didn't say anything.

I sighed and turned to head back towards the Castle and talk to Severus about Jasper's request. "Feel free to follow me or explore the grounds some more." I said softly knowing he would hear me. Without looking back at the Vampire behind me I all but skipped down to the Dungeons where I knew the Potions Master was hiding.

"Severus?" I called once I had arrived at the dark wood door to his office.

"Enter." He looked up from his cauldron and rolled his eyes. "Can I help you Misfit?"

I shook my head in exasperation and answered back, "Why yes you can dear Dungeon Bat." The man in question snorted.

"And?"

"Is it possible for you to give Jasper Potions lessons?" That made him pause and he peered at me with confusion.

"The Vampire?" I nodded, "Unless he has magical heritage no I can't." He answered me.

"Jasper is a Whitlock. Born a squib he ran away to the army in 1861 when he was 16." I returned with a smirk. Snape huffed, "I'll even pay you Severus but he wants to learn and-"

"Well there are plenty of others who could teach him." Severus snapped.

"He asked if I could talk to you. If he is going to learn why not learn from the best?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere." He muttered.

"You sure 'bout that?" I laughed. "C'mon Severus, tell you what I'll pay you 20 Galleons a lesson, as well as buy you a new book and a bottle of the most expensive wine I can find. Deal?"

"Throw in a bottle Fire Whiskey and then it's a deal?" he replied.

"Ooh, that's getting expensive." I pretended to ponder that for a moment but he knew I would agree.

"Fine I'm in. When do you want to schedule his first lesson?"

"Whenever you are free." I replied blowing a piece of black hair away from my face. I sat on a desk facing the bench at which Severus was working; we sat in companionable silence until he answered.

"Tomorrow at 8."

"Morning or night?" I laughed at his irritated expression.

"Morning." I nodded and then thought about the Dark Lord's return, what was going to happen now. We all knew a war was coming; it was just a case of when.

"Dumbledore is reforming the Order of the Phoenix. You and Charlie should attend the meeting. Maybe bring that Vampire along as well."

"Actually I was thinking of travelling." I whirled round to find Jasper standing sheepishly in the doorway. Snape raised an eyebrow at Jasper's claim but said nothing simply turned back to his work.

"You were thinking of travelling?" I asked.

"Yeah. If it is possible I was hoping you could take me to America so I can get some of my things from Forks and then bring me back to England."

"Of course. Where are you planning on going then?"

"I'm going to start with Ireland. Then head to Spain. Spain to France. France to Belgium. Belgium to Germany. Germany to Denmark. Then head to Norway, Finland, go to Poland, Poland to Switzerland. Travel down to Italy; I always wanted to go to Venice. Go to Greece; go from there to Morocco, Egypt and the rest of Africa. Go from there maybe visit Romania. Go to Turkey then India. Up through China to Mongolia and then go to Japan, Australia and New Zealand. Then travel through South America to Mexico before going back and spending sometime in the Amazon."

I stared at him mouth agape and even Severus looked up with wide eyes. "What?" he shrugged.

"That is the most I have ever heard you say in one go." I gaped. "He isn't usually like this Severus don't worry." I prodded Snape in the shoulder regaining his attention.

"Stir this." Snape muttered. Handing me the spoon and instructed me to keep going clockwise. He disappeared for a moment before coming back with a small crate. "You're going to need plenty of this." He said turning the Jasper.

"What is it?"

"A Potion specifically designed to enable Vampires out in sunlight. From what you have just said, I will need to teach you how to brew it so you do not have to keep buying it from an apothecary or the black market."

"How long does it last and what does it do." Jasper raised a sceptic eyebrow.

"It lasts 2 days. It removes your sparkles." Snape sneered. He raised a smallish sized vial and said, "This little thing lasts 2 days. In one box there are 40 vials which means 80 days of freedom."

"So if I remember to drink on of them every 2 days I can go out in the sunlight for as long as I like."

Snape nodded; "However," Snape took over from me now, "Should you travel with a partner who is also a Vampire you will need to brew more."

Jasper just picked a small vial up and looked at the emerald liquid. His nose wrinkled slightly at the smell but otherwise wasn't affected. "You can keep them." Severus said.

"Oh thank you. I will see you tomorrow Professor Snape." Me and Jasper were nearly at the door before I spun round.

"Where is that meeting tomorrow and what time?"

"Dumbledore's office, 6 in the evening. Goodbye Isabelle." He murmured. I rolled my eyes and followed Jasper out of the door.

"I'm going to get some food. Do you want anything?" I asked him, walking towards the Kitchens.

"Vampire Bella." He answered.

"The House Elves can get you any blood of your choice." I heard him mutter an 'oh' as he followed behind me. Once we were sat, me munching happily on a sausage and Jasper looking slightly uncomfortable as he sucked blood through a cup.

"So aside from having dark hair what other revelations have you got for me?" I questioned.

"I can play guitar, the drums and piano." He answered softly. "I can also cook and write in calligraphy."

"So in reality you are a; dark haired, guitar playing, drum playing, piano playing Vampire calligrapher who can cook?"

"That would be correct. I can also speak fluent Spanish and Latin." I just stared open mouthed at the Blonde Vampire in front of me who was now fiddling with his dog tags. "_Jasper Whitlock. Welcome to a new world xx._" Jasper cocked his head to the side and looked at me.

"Oh. Hand me them and your Vault key Jasper." He held them out and watched as I pulled out my manor key and the manor gates and copied both of them. Jasper's Vault key was plain silver and I slipped that on next to his dog tags. My house key I coloured red and the gate key I left silver and decorated with slightly protruding vines, I attached both of them to his chain and pointed at the first key, "Your Vault Key, My house Key, the House Gate Key."

"Thanks Bella, but I don't know where you live." I furrowed my brow before casting a charm on the chain.

"If you are ever in serious trouble, say clearly _Fenwick Manor_. It will take you there." I told him.

Jasper smiled and lightly fingered his dog tags before placing them back around his neck. His robes really suited him.

"Okay well when we're finished, I am going to bed. In the morning you have a lesson with Severus. I might go and do some work back in Romania whilst you're with him. Then me and you can go and get your stuff from Forks. I am sure if you ask, Severus would not mind if you spend some time in the lab to practice brewing if you like."

Jasper nodded.

**Man this chapter was a pain in the ass to write but hey ho. Read and drop a Review.**

**Ps to all you guys that have been writing PM's to me about **_Fruitlessberry_**'s comment, that has all been done and sorted so no more messages about that guys xxxx**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**So chapter 13….**

**Disclaimer: anything recognisable belongs to their respectable authors.**

"Morning." I gasped and rolled out of bed, my wand in hand in seconds.

"Woah calm down _Dragă_**(1)**." I glared at Charlie through narrowed eyes. My black hair was moussed and my blue eyes squinted against the darkness only just able to make out my boyfriend's form.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, "It's 5am!" I whisper shrieked.

"Ah yes but you see; I wanted to have breakfast with you." He grinned at me as I muttered _lumos_.

"And you couldn't have done that at a godly hour?!" My scowl deepened and with no warning I threw myself across the room with a pillow and began to beat him. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" I repeated angrily.

Charlie bravely removed his hands from guarding his face and wrapped them about me, pinning my arms to my sides. "Shush." He murmured before kissing me gently. I sighed in happiness and loosened my arms from his grip to wrap them around his neck. We stood kissing for how long I couldn't say, but it was heaven. Too soon we parted due to lack of oxygen and Charlie rested his forehead against mine.

"Good morning."

"Morning _Copil_**(2)**." I returned placing another gentle kiss on his lips before pulling away and heading towards the shower. "Nuh-uh. You are staying out here, nothing but trouble is what you are."

He pouted but I refused and entered the bathroom. Returning a half-an-hour later dressed in black skinny jeans, a blue tight fitting top and blue flats, to find Charlie playing with his thumbs on my bed, I smiled and pulled my hair into a ponytail. "Ugh finally, you took ages." He whined. Grabbing my blue lined cloak and slipping it on then I moved over to him.

I planted a kiss on Charlie's lips and pulled him to his feet and out of the door. There were only two wizards sat downstairs in the 3 Broomsticks so me and Charlie sat at a table and asked for some breakfast. Charlie scarfed his full-English whilst I chewed on my sausage sandwich.

"'ow can 'ou be eatin' a shandwidge at vis tim in da mornin'?" he asked, I looked up and saw Charlie's cheeks puffed out with food and looking for the life of him like a hamster, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" I asked between giggles.

He swallowed and said, "How can you be eating a Sandwich? Morning is the time for morning food, afternoons are for sandwiches."

"I happen to like sandwiches Charlie. Don't matter what time I eat 'em." He looked at me like a confused puppy before shaking his head and shoving more in his mouth. "Now I see where Ron gets his eating habits." I grimaced.

"Excus' meh? I 'appen to eat wery gradefudly." He said round a mouthful of sausage. I frowned some more before we were interrupted by shouts outside. We looked at each other before launching ourselves from our seats and out of the door.

A man swathed in black robes was holding another man by his hair, a wand pointed at his neck. The man's wand lay slightly to the left of my foot; I crouched and picked it up to slip it into my pocket. I looked at Charlie and nodded, he moved to create a distraction and I used the advantage to move behind the Death Eater.

The bloke was shockingly stupid and at Charlie's signal I prepared myself. He began to call out, "Hey man what do you think you are doing?!"

"Don't move." The Death Eater hissed. Charlie quirked an eyebrow and I knew now was my chance; quickly I shot him in the back with a silent stunning spell. Charlie bound him and we watched as he toppled to the floor.

"Oh thank you!" The other man cried shaking Charlie's hand and then whirling round to shake mine. I handed him his wand and listened to him thank us with a small smile. The man and his family ran off and Charlie levitated the Death Eater whilst I picked up his wand. We made our way to the Castle and up to Dumbledore's office.

"What can I… oh?" Dumbledore cut himself off as he looked at the Death Eater. "What do we have here?"

He pulled the hood off of the man's face. "Yaxley." He muttered. "What happened?" he asked turning to us.

"We were having breakfast when we heard shouts outside the 3 Broomsticks we went to find out what was going on and we found him holding a man."

"Demetrov. Jason Demetrov." Charlie added.

"Charlie distracted Yaxley whilst I stunned him." I finished. Dumbledore nodded and thanked us. It was nearing 8 o'clock now, "Do you happen to know where I can find Jasper sir?"

"Right here." I spun round and saw Jasper, his hair was surprisingly a great deal darker and the very beginnings of stubble began to cover his face. "Spent a lot of last night washing it out." He answered my unspoken question and clearing up my confusion.

"Look's better." I commented. Jasper grinned he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt along with black robes lined in green, black dragon hide boots laced on his feet.

"Nice one mate; looks good on you." Charlie commented and I watched as they began to talk about Quidditch.

"They barely know each other and they are already gossiping like old women." I said exasperated to Dumbledore who chuckled. "C'mon." I gestured the boys to follow me and exited the office.

We headed towards the Dungeons and I entered the office with Jasper whilst Charlie stayed outside saying, "He hates me as it is. Best not to push it."

"Bella he will be here until at least 1." Severus said.

"Why are you keeping him for so long?"

"He has to get through 1st, 2nd, 3rd years and so on. Much to catch up on." He answered. I nodded and gave Jasper the thumbs up and left catching Severus say, "You can use the equipment from that cupboard and the ingredients from that one instead of your own."

"You reckon he'll be okay alone with Snape?" Charlie asked apprehensively.

"Oh ye of little faith. They'll be fine." I assured him, wrapping my arm around his waist; I felt his arm around my shoulders and smiled. We wandered down the corridor in a comfortable silence, I saw Minerva rush past us and wandered what was going on but decided to let it go.

"Oh, there is a meeting about the reactivation of the Order of the Phoenix. I'm going, you coming with me?"

"I'll follow you everywhere woman." He muttered in my ear making me laugh and tighten my arm about his waist. We walked down the stairs and out onto the grounds. "You fancy taking a swim?"

I looked up and the sky was surprisingly devoid of clouds and the sun was up. We walked down to the sandy shore and I toed out of my flats changed my clothes to a blue bikini and said "Last one in buys dinner in London." With that I dropped my wand and launched myself toward the cold water.

Charlie hit the water just after me and I laughed loudly. "You owe me dinner." I called and splashed water in his face; I gasped when I felt a hand round my foot and was dragged under. When I came back up spluttering, Charlie was laughing his head off. "You arse hole!" I raged and pushed him under.

He came back up spitting out water and it was my turn to laugh. It became a competition to see who could stay under the longest, Charlie won.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Finally me and Charlie left the cool of the lake and stood dripping on the sand. Using our wands to dry off and exchange our swim wear for clothes, I shrank my robe to the size of a Barbie and slipped it into my pocket before saying, "You fancy going to the Dragons?"

"Up to you. Nell laid her egg last week; she is doing a good job of keeping it warm so far." He answered. I nodded and held out my hand, he smiled and interlaced our fingers; slowly we began walking towards Hogsmeade from which we could apparate.

We saw Hagrid on our way past and waved, he returned the action enthusiastically. "Ready?" I nodded and soon the uncomfortable sensation of being through a very small tube with little to no air engulfed me, receding as quickly as it came and we were in Romania.

I skipped ahead of Charlie and towards the enclosure where our nesting Dragon was kept. I pulled the heavy metal door open and heard it clang shut behind Charlie as I moved through the slightly chilled walkthrough to where I could see Nell nestled comfortably on the ground.

Making enough noise so that she turned her head to me ready to defend her un-hatched egg, I walked forwards. Sure to move slow and stay as low as possible to let her know I wasn't a threat I got to stand directly before her, I held out my hand and allowed her to sniff, when I was sure she wouldn't bite me I moved forward a bit more and trailed the tips of my fingers along her snout. I listened to her snort and watched as her body relaxed realizing I wasn't a threat.

I stayed stroking her face for some minutes before standing and moving away from her, she allowed me a view of her egg and I smiled before walking back out into the Romanian sun. Well I wish it was sun, the clouds had gathered and for once it was getting quit cold. I shivered and pulled my wand out of my trousers and my cloak out of my pocket to un-shrink it and put on. I saw Charlie huddled in his own black robes and said, "I think we should head back to England. You can buy me lunch in London instead of dinner tonight."

I watched as he shook his head but held out his hand, we apparated back into Hogsmeade just as it started to rain. Fabulous, "What happened to the sun from this morning?" I whined.

"It went on holiday." Answered Charlie sarcastically. I laughed and allowed him to transfigure my cloak into a coat and do the same to his own before pulling me to his side and apparating us to London.

We arrived in a dark alley and I pulled my hood up and we walked hand in hand to a nearby diner. I was about to complain that I wanted to go somewhere posh before Charlie interrupted with, "You said take you out for food in London. Didn't specify what kind of food, besides this place serves the most amazing chicken nuggets."

I looked at him in awe, "You really are just a big child aren't you?" I criticised.

"That I am and you love it!" I just grinned and pulled him into a booth. We both ordered chicken nuggets and a milkshake and talked about random things like Romania and the Weasley's. "No doubt your family will be a part of the Order."

"Hmm. That's what worries me." he admitted, "List off who you reckon will be at this meeting." He motioned.

"Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus, you and I obviously. Molly and Arthur, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Hagrid, Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance. Those are the ones that I reckon will definitely be there."

Charlie just stared, "I have no idea who Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Hestia Jones or Emmelina Vance is." That just made me laugh, I chewed on nugget and listened as Charlie added as an afterthought, "Never met Moody."

I put down my fork and exclaimed softly, "Please tell me you have at least heard of him!"

"Of course I have! I've just never met the bloke, have you?"

"Yes, plenty of times as well as Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance." He let out an '_oh_' and paid for our food before standing and offering me his hand. We walked back out into the rain and saw that nearly everyone had left the streets due to the rain, I held Charlie's hand on the way back to the alley and as soon as we were out of sight I apparated.

We landed with a '_pop_' and a barely audible thud as our feet hit the ground. I pulled out my wand and cast an _impervius_ over both of us. I saw the castle and dragged Charlie forward making us virtually run and tumble into through the heavy wooden door. "C'mon lets go find Jasper, I'm sure he has had enough of Snape by now." Charlie chuckled.

I rolled my eyes before began heading towards the dungeons. We arrived at the wooden door shortly to hear talking; I looked at Charlie in surprise and opened the door to see Jasper and Severus working over separate cauldrons talking amicably.

"Hello boys." I called out, they both looked up and I could see they both looked rather happy. Charlie stayed in the door whilst I walked forward to look at what they were brewing. Jasper was apparently successfully brewing an antidote to uncommon poisons and Severus was brewing something for the Hospital Wing.

I watched as Jasper finished his Potion and waited for Severus' verdict, the man nodded and a grin spread across Jasper's face. He bottled it up into small dosage vials, placing many of them in a crate and taking less than a quarter of them; labelling and placing them in a separate crate with other vials.

"Why don't you and Charlie go out and test the Vampire Sunscreen that I know Severus has taught you to brew." Jasper nodded and took a small green vial from the crate and swallowed it, he was about to grab his rucksack, "Leave it here, I'll come find you two in a bit."

Jasper and Charlie left the room and I heard them talking as the door swung shut. "So, how did he do?" I turned to Severus.

"I asked him questions about what he knew first, he was surprisingly well informed." Snape raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

"He got plenty of books the other day."

"Anyways, started him with something simple, antidote to common poisons, had it finished perfectly. Gave him some harder ones, finished them perfectly. Taught him to brew, as you put it, Vampire Sunscreen, and Draught of Living Death. I even gave him access to my private stock where the more potent ingredients are kept and told him to make his own potion; he wrote it all down in that book you brought him."

"Have you tested it?" I questioned.

"Yes, I swallowed some."

"And?" I probed.

Severus shuddered, "It was painful, very painful. It cuts off all your senses and makes you focus on the pain that kind of feels like your blood is on fire and is eating slowly at your body." I winced. "I remember it just stopped and I sat up and saw Jasper looked frantic. He told me how he had emptied his cauldron and thrown every potion ingredient that heals in it and kind of reversed his steps to make the one that caused pain."

"So he managed to make a poison and an antidote?" I gasped. Severus nodded. "He is a good student then?"

"I am glad I accepted to teach him, he does not need another lesson however I would not refuse his company. I quite like him, that kid is going somewhere."

"Yeah, he's going all around the world and your do realize that that '_kid_' is 116 years older than you." I said sarcastically. The Wizard rolled his eyes and told me to go find my boyfriend and my Vampire. I gently placed the crate in Jasper's rucksack after casting and unbreakable charm on it, I opened the front pocket and saw the knife, torch, notebook and a pen, I had to smile, at least the important things were at the front.

The leather book was opened, next to the empty cauldron, and I saw a list of ingredients, equipment and instructions on one page, on the other was a sketch in pen of what was obviously a cartoon Severus, he was on his knees, and head tilted back a look of sheer panic and agony on his face. Around the picture was a description of the effects.

I flipped the page and saw another list of ingredients, equipment and instructions, the other page had another cartoon Snape stood with a grin and a thumb up along with the description of effects.

I laughed and showed Severus who shook his head, I placed the book next to crate inside the bag and closed it, and drawing the rucksack up onto my shoulder I pecked Severus' cheek and made my way out of the class room. "I'll give you the money and everything else I promised later at the meeting."

_Dragă_** – Darling**

_Copil __**– Baby**_

**So this was really long and it wasn't the best chapter :/ r+r xxx**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner, I have been busy and I know it's no excuse but! **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything but the plot.**

I found Charlie and Jasper out in the grounds, the sun had come out again and the rain had stopped. The boys were laughing and chucking a quaffle between them, taking turns to ask questions about each other, I smiled fondly and trotted down the grounds to where they were stood.

"Guys." I greeted, Charlie waved and Jasper flashed me a grin. Being away from the Cullens had done him wonders; he was smiling and laughing and talking, learning new skills and being everything he should and it had only been a few days. "Jasper, I was thinking of going and getting your stuff from Forks now?"

"Yeah sure. You coming with us Charlie?"

"Course I am man. When are you heading to Ireland?" Charlie Questioned.

"If you two don't mind I was hoping to head off tomorrow, thank Professor Snape, get some blood from the kitchens and then say goodbye to you two." Me and Charlie nodded.

"I need to get some of my clothes and some other things from the house. Collect all of my muggle money from my private bank account as well as some from the shared one between me and Alice. Then go to Diagon Alley to have lots of that exchanged into Galleons and put in my Vault."

"So the house, town and the Diagon Alley yeah?" I asked.

Jasper nodded a grin lighting his face, "I'm going to travel the world with money in my pocket and a rucksack on my back."

I laughed, gave Jasper his bag and then wrapped my arms around their waists and led them towards Hogsmeade, I felt both their arms settle around my shoulders and smirked, this was how it should be. This day was actually going slow; it was only 1:30.

We apparated and Jasper, now used to the sensation landed gracefully next to us in the meadow where the house was situated. We carried on walking both of them now holding my hands. We arrived at the door and I saw Jasper inhale deeply before opening the door and pulling us both through.

The three of walked down the hallway and to the living room where only four pairs of hopeful eyes met ours. I was confused and so was Jasper, I let go of Jasper's hand as well as Charlie's and gestured them both upstairs.

"Where are Edward and Alice?"

Esme swallowed and looked at the ground before answering painfully, "They left." I nodded and watched as Charlie lent against the banister at the top of the stairs. Soon enough Jasper came back into view and walked downstairs carrying his bag on his back, he didn't say a word to the others just left through the front door, me and Charlie followed.

"Seattle." Jasper answered my unspoken question. I grabbed their hands and apparated into a back alley in Seattle. No one paid us any attention as we emerged and began to walk towards the bank. Jasper was quiet as we walked; Charlie and I were talking quietly about the Weasley's and the Order. I watched from beside Charlie as Jasper withdrew what must have been thousands of dollars in cash.

The accountant was obviously in just as much sock as we were. After securing every last penny from his private account and half from the shared one between him and Alice, he turned away and headed towards the door.

We followed him out and made our way back to the alley, Charlie apparated us to Diagon Alley and we made our way through crowds of Witches and Wizards to Gringotts. Jasper instead of being sullen and unhappy looking now walked with his head held high with confidence and a spring in his step as we walked through crowded streets. Clearly the magical world was better for him than the Muggle world. The sun shone high and the wet cobblestoned street began to dry, the white marble building stood proud ahead of us.

We entered and I looked mistrustfully at the goblins, Jasper walked up to the desk at the front, "I wish to have some muggle money exchanged into galleons."

The goblin looked up at Jasper with widened eyes obviously wondering why a Vampire wanted to exchange money. "Name?" it hissed.

"Jasper Whitlock."

"Do you have your key?" The goblin narrowed his eyes as he watched Jasper removed his dog tags from around his neck and hand them to the Goblin. "Do you have the money?"

Jasper handed over half of the money to the goblin and waited as it disappeared behind the desk. Once it reappeared Jasper said, "I would also like to enter my vault."

The goblin gestured for him to follow and me and Charlie stood in the cool of the shadows in the stone building, soon enough Jasper was back placing his dog tags around his neck and zipping his rucksack up. He grinned at us and we exited the bank and made our way to the leaky cauldron.

"Hey Tom. Can we have some Floo powder and borrow your fireplace?"

"Course you can Charlie, you know where the powder is." The Barman called back.

"I'm going to go home and see the family, you want to come?" Me and Jasper nodded, Charlie threw some powder into the fire and stepped into it. "The Burrow."

"It's safe don't worry Jasper, plenty of other Vampires have done it." I assured him. Jasper copied Charlie's actions and I watched as he disappeared in the green flames. I followed behind the boys and found myself in the Weasley living room, in front of an extremely surprised Mr and Mrs Weasley along with a set of twins and a Ginny.

Charlie stepped forward to hug his Mother and finally Molly recovered from the shock to hug him back, "Oh I've missed you so much. Where have you been, how have you been?"

"Hey Arthur." I called. Arthur grinned and waved at me; looking next to me he saw Jasper and immediately recognised him to be a Vampire

"Ginny, boys get back. Molly, Charlie." He called slightly panicked.

I grabbed Jasper's arm and Charlie snapped his head to his dad who had his wand raised at his friend. Throwing himself to Jasper's other side he said, "No dad. He's my friend and a _vegetarian_ Vampire." Charlie made sure to place a large amount of emphasis on the word 'vegetarian'.

Jasper nodded and watched cautiously as Arthur stepped forward and looked him over, looking closely at his eyes before lowering his wand. "Sorry about that, but as you can see not much interaction with Vampires, and that which we have had wasn't the best."

"It's understandable sir." Jasper replied well naturedly, Arthur put his hand forward and Jasper shook it. "So you are Charlie's father?"

"That I am."

"How do you know our son then?" Mrs Weasley asked cheerfully after giving me a bear hug.

"Er. Well," he looked to me and I nodded. "My brother," he sneered as he said the word, "Met Bella here at school, they eventually started dating. She watched me and the rest of my family play baseball when three nomads came to the clearing, James, one of the Vampires was a tracker and he tried to hurt Bella. Myself, Bella and Alice," he looked angry as he said her name, "Left to protect Bella whilst the others tried to stop James. He eventually lured Bella to a ballet studio and bit her; Edward had to suck the venom out whilst me and the others destroyed James. Edward left Bella, bringing the rest of the family with him after I nearly bit her on her birthday because she got a paper cut." He sounded so ashamed as he said this. "She began doing reckless things and eventually jumped off of a cliff in La Push. Rosalie, my sister, told Edward who then went to the Volturi in Italy to ask to be killed. Alice and Bella went to stop him."

I rested my hand comfortingly on his arm, "They came back, and things settled down then Victoria, one of the nomads that were with James, began to create a newborn army to destroy the family and Bella. We managed to kill them all, Bella then got engaged to Edward. Bella disappeared for a time and came back telling us she went to Romania to help a friend, about a month later Charlie showed up in Forks, I overheard their conversation in the forest and when Bella went back to the house to see Edward,"

"I broke off the engagement after I found out he was cheating on me with Alice, Jasper's ex-wife and several other ladies from a nearby coven."

"How old are you then Jasper dear?" Asked Molly after a stretch of silence.

"I'm 150 ma'am." He answered politely. I saw the twins gape at Jasper in surprise, Ginny had left and I was sure Molly and Arthur were not expecting his answer. "I was born 1844 in Houston, Texas."

"Molly are you and Arthur going to that meeting tonight?" I questioned.

"Yes. Are you going Jasper?"

Jasper shook his head, "No ma'am, I'm not. I am going to go through my belongings and make sure I have everything I need before I set off tomorrow and go travelling, starting with Ireland."

"You are planning on travelling, but what about places with sun?" Molly asked fearfully.

Jasper grinned, "I had a lesson in Potions with Professor Snape this morning. He taught me how to successfully brew a potion to enable me in sunlight for two days. If I take the potion every two days I am free to enjoy the sunlight as much as I want." He answered cheerfully.

"You sure you're not going to get caught?" Molly poked.

"I'm sure ma'am." Jasper answered.

"Charlie you are seriously friends with a Vampire?" I heard one of the twins whisper.

"Yes, and be nice to him, besides he can hear us if we're whispering so there is no point." Charlie answered at regular voice level, "He isn't staying in England anyways, he is going to head to Ireland tomorrow."

"But that means we won't get to talk to him." They whined in unison.

"Well go talk to him now, mum is cooking an early dinner and dad has got paperwork to do so it's just me, Jasper, Bella and you two in here. Ask him some questions."

"I will answer what I can." Jasper spoke up, he had been listening in also and now had an amused grin splayed across his scarred face. After he had told me his story and showed me the scars they all became much more visible to me.

"Er okay then. So can you move really fast?"

I interrupted Jasper with an apologetic smile, "Why don't we go outside and perhaps he could demonstrate. Sound good Jazz?"

Jasper nodded and followed me out of the door, the three boys walking behind us eagerly. "Yes I can move really fast." Jasper answered before one of them could ask again.

"Prove it." They said together. Jasper looked up, there was a tree about 100 meters away, he shot off toward it and was back in less than 5 seconds. "Woah, dude that's awesome!" Fred, I think, exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and thought about it for a moment before casting an _accio _on the beat up Ford Anglia in the shed. It came whizzing towards us and landed close by, Jasper stared at it before moving over to it and picking it up and carrying it slightly away from us then placing it down again. Fred and George's faces were comical.

"You drink blood don't you?"

"Yes I do, but I drink only the blood of animals."

"You got a favourite?" One of them asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"What my brother means to say," George, maybe, stepped forward, "Is have you got a particular favourite animal when hunting."

"Oh, yes I like to hunt Ox or Bear." Jasper answered.

"How old did you say you were?"

"I'm 150; I was born 1844 and bitten by a Vampire named Maria when I was 19."

"You still remember your human life?"

"Parts of it. I know I grew up in Houston, Texas. I remember living on a horse ranch with my parents; I don't recall having any brothers or sisters. When I was 16 I ran away from home and joined the Confederate army, I quickly rose through the ranks being promoted over older more experienced men. I was assisting in evacuation, when I was riding back I saw three women, I stopped to help them and they were beautiful. I was speechless, they were talking two of them soon left and the dark haired lady, Maria bit me." Jasper stopped and pulled up his sleeve he looked up and frowned then pulled his phone out of his robe, using the light he made the scars on his arm visible to Charlie and the twins.

"There were many wars in the south, Maria was building an army, she selected more carefully than the others, I was chosen due to my status as a Major in the army. However when a Vampire begins to lose the strength that comes with being a newborn after around a year, Maria wanted rid of them, which was my job. I got these scars and many others all over my body due to those wars, Vampire venom is the only thing that can leave a scar on a Vampire's body."

Jasper didn't go into all the details this time, just enough to give them the rough outline of it. They gaped but didn't say anything.

"Boys dinner!" Molly's voice startled us out of our thoughts. Fred and George shot up and began shoving each other out of the way to get there first. Me, Charlie and Jasper followed behind at a leisurely pace.

"Me and Bella have already eaten and Jasper doesn't eat human food." Charlie said before his mother could ask them if they were hungry. Molly nodded and bustled around the kitchen whilst me and Jasper stood awkwardly in the door way.

"Did you know me and Charlie are back together Molly?" I asked her lightly, she froze and turned to stare at me wide eyed. I nodded; she gasped and rushed forward to hug me.

The rest of the Weasley's filed in and began to fill their plates with food, Molly copied them and I pulled a roll off of Ron's plate with a thump on the back of the head when he tried to snatch it back. I offered a bit to Jasper and laughed when his face screwed up in disgust, "It smells like dirt." He muttered. I just laughed some more and lent back against Charlie's chest.

"Well mum, dad, we'll see you at the meeting. We are going to head back to the castle for a bit."

"Oh must you?" Cried Molly.

"Yeah c'mon bro we only just got you back." One of the twins called.

"I gotta do some stuff, besides I am pretty sure you will see me again before you go back to school. And you two will see me at 6." He answered. He pulled me into the living room and I grabbed Jasper's hand dragging him behind us.

We left the same way we entered, through the fireplace however this time we arrived in the Three Broomsticks. We all trudged back up to the castle, and I heard Jasper say softly, "I'm going to go down to the dungeons and work on brewing some more potions."

"Okay Jazz have fun." He disappeared around the corner and that's when I heard a rumbly voice in my ear ask, "Want to have some fun of our own?"

I couldn't help myself; I smirked and dragged him in the opposite direction to Jasper.

**This was even more of a pain in the ass to write (o_0)**

**Don't think there were any Romanian words in this chapter. Read and Review xx**


End file.
